


I once loved a Witch Hunter

by Diva31



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDE Hecate, Bottom!Pippa, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Smut, Top!Hecate, mentions of abuse, witchy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva31/pseuds/Diva31
Summary: After a murder in Pippa's respectable chain of schools is a step too far, she is forced to seek help from an outside source. Will the idea be rewarded or bring more problems?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to start sharing this fic with you all. It's a crazy idea I've had for a long while and though you'd all might enjoy it. I'll be updating slowly but hopefully it's worth the wait.

Ursula Hallow was wringing her hands nervously without even realizing she was doing it. The scene in front of her was horrifying and she struggled with which action she should take next. She started pacing and became more agitated with each step she took. The barrier she had erected around the scene at the last minute, kept it hidden from prying eyes, but students were beginning to gather and she wasn't sure how long she could keep the barrier up. Her nervousness made her magic unstable. Emotions were always her enemy, especially where magic was concerned. The barrier was already quite shaky and Ursula re-cast the spell as often she could to keep it up.

Thankfully she didn't need to hold the fort for long when the large doors of the auditorium flew open and Pippa Pentangle, clad in her favorite pink colors, walked in with quite the determination. She pushed through the crowd of people – mostly students but some of the staff as well - stood between them and the barrier, raising her hand to silence everyone. All eyes were on her, the barrier and whatever lied behind it, forgotten. 

Ursula didn't hear what was said, only hearing muffled sounds through the barrier, but it was enough to make the crowd disperse in a hurry. Few of the students dragged their feet in hopes to get a glimpse of what was hidden behind the barrier, but Pippa ushered them out with a wave and a smile. 'Fake smile' Ursula thought. Once everyone was finally gone, Pippa made a motion with her hand and turned to Ursula, offering no smile, her face serious.

Ursula let the barrier drop in a sigh of relief and greeted Pippa with a customary 'Well met' which the other woman mimicked. They stood side by side, taking in the situation before them.

"I charmed the doors to the auditorium. Only members of the council and the Inquisition can enter," Pippa said matter of factly while walking around the scene on the floor. 

"This can't go on, Pippa. This is the fifth incident and it has now claimed a life!" Ursula was pacing, clearly agitated.

Pippa stayed silent for a moment, contemplating and weighing her options.

"My hands are tied, I can't...we can't interfere in an official capacity. I've notified the Inquisition of the incident and-"

"They are useless and you know it. They sit in their fancy castle, thumbs up their asses and only talk. This needs to be investigated officially by professionals!"

"If I notify the authorities, it will be blasted all over the media. Think about it for a moment. It will be turned into some twisted political drama or worse. The result would be devastating – the schools will be closed and someone, whether they're guilty or not, will be left out to hang and dry. I'm willing to bet my position they'll find a scapegoat to wrap it up fast and easy. I can't take that risk, not now. I have to let the Inquisition handle whatever they can silently until I can think of a better solution." 

Ursula wasn't pleased and she let Pippa know with her body language. Pippa stepped closer to the woman and put her hand on her upper arm. They weren't friends per se, Ursula always let it be known she didn't approve of Pippa's ideas and politics but as part of her job, supported her with honest criticism and advice. Pippa had come to value and respect her over the years. 

"Ursula, I know you're worried about your daughters and I assure you I am doing my best. So far the incidents have not directly affected students but have been directed at the teaching staff. This makes me believe, whoever is behind this, is specifically targeting the teachers."

Ursula stepped away from Pippa and sighed in frustration. She was angry and felt powerless.

„Teachers or not, Pippa, if anything happens to my girls, I will hold you personally responsible.“ 

Pippa understood Ursula's anger but, so far, the attempts and efforts of finding who was behind the disturbances and attacks had come up empty. The Inquisition's methods have always been in a manner of 'cloak and dagger' and in most cases, they had some theories, but the last report Pippa read from them, didn't present any suspects. She doubted strongly the next report would be any better. 

She considered calling the Witching Police but that would be even worse. Having the issues blasted in media would ruin everything she had worked for all these years. No, she had to hope the Inquisition would pull the thumbs out of their asses, as Ursula so colorfully pointed out, and show results. Any results!

After a while, the representatives of the Inquisition arrived and after looking the scene over, gathering all the needed and found evidence, they disappeared the body and cleaned up the scene. 

One of the men approached Pippa and offered a customary, but a very respectful, greeting.

„Well met, your Greatness,“ the man bowed and Pippa responded with a mere nod. „We are looking into the incident and our findings will be in the next report. We will find out who is responsible.“

Pippa frowned and wondered if the man himself believed what he just said. 

„What about Mercuria's remains? Her family should be informed of her untimely departure.“

Mercuria Marrow was a very capable potions mistress from a young but traditional line of witches. Her death could not be swiped under the rug that easily.

„We will handle that as well. You will agree that telling them of the real cause would not be wise so we'll think of a believable story – an accident perhaps?“

„Taking into account how fragile this situation is and the consequences what would befall if we told her family the truth – I agree. Make it very believable.“

Pippa hated that they had to lie but it was the only way – for now.

The Inquisitor nodded and turned to the other two men in the room and made a motion with his hand. The men transferred away.

„We will keep you in the loop, your Greatness,“ he bowed and once Pippa acknowledged his statement, transferred away.

„Utterly useless,“ Ursula spat out. 

„It's all we've got for now.“

A week later, the Inquisition still had no information on the incidents – no suspects, no motive – nothing. Ursula was right – the Inquisition was too slow and useless. The Witching Council was pressuring her to use alternative solutions and Pippa knew she had to take matters into her hand, as unofficially as she possibly could. An idea hit her – it was positively outrageous, unexpected yet perfect solution at the same time.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch Hunter arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post part 2. This is in no way a complete fic so updates will happen more rarely later on but hope you'll stick around.
> 
> To anyone who might think about the 2017 TV show - this fic is totally AU and they are nothing like their counterparts in the tv show. Hope you'll like their new personalities and roles :)

“You hired a Witch Hunter?! Are you out of your mind!!!" Ursula pretty much screamed at Pippa's direction, startling Ada, who dropped her teacup as a result. 

The pink-clad woman rolled her eyes at Ursula's dramatic scream and raised her hands in defeat.

"I contacted someone I trust and asked for assistance. This is the best way we can interfere and, hopefully, get the matter solved." She wasn't having any of Ursula's tantrums. She knew this was the best and only way to get things under control.

She had forwarded the request to one of her contacts and was very specific she only accepted the best of the best and someone that came highly recommended. She needed efficiency and actual results. No rookies and no gold-diggers who wasted time doing nothing and then getting paid. Her contact had assured her he had the perfect candidate and she'd not be disappointed. However, he did warn her, the specific Witch Hunter was somewhat of an acquired taste but their success rate, when it came to completing jobs, was 100%. It pleased the Great Witch and she told her contact to send the Hunter her way – rather sooner than later.

Ada agreed with Pippa. Hiring a hunter was rather clever and whoever the culprit was, wouldn't expect it. Witch Hunters had a rather bad reputation – they were considered dangerous, reckless, cold, heartless, unpredictable and generally a menace. However, when push came to shove, when there was no other option, they were hired. 

Ursula tried to reason with them both. The idea was absurd. How could they possibly know the hunter could be trusted? How could they be sure the hunter wouldn't go out there and blast their problems and tragedy all over the media? How could they be certain their enemy wouldn't pay the hunter more and they'd switch sides and backstab them?

“You asked...no, you demanded I do something, Ursula. This is the best I could come up with. If you have any better ideas, besides the Inquisition and the police, I am all ears.”

The fuming woman muttered an angry 'No'. Pippa sighed and sat down on her chair.

“Let's just see who were are presented with and take things from there.”

Two days later, the Hunter had finally arrived. Pippa wasn't sure what or who she had been expecting, but looking at the Witch Hunter, who had transferred in rather dramatically in a cloud of bats and black smoke, she wasn't expecting...a woman. Her eyes widened as she took the woman in.

The woman was tall and clad entirely in black. Pippa had to swallow nervously as she raked her eyes from bottom to top and top to bottom on the Hunter. Boots with, what seemed, a metallic nose, skin-tight leather pants which hugged the long legs and slim hips perfectly, black silk or perhaps cotton button-up blouse, which seemed to accentuate all her upper body curves, including the generous chest. Pippa swallowed again, her mouth dry. She was getting excited, her breath shaky. A long coat hung loosely over the woman's shoulders. Pippa dared to look higher, only to be met by blood-red lips, aristocratic nose and the darkest brown eyes she has ever seen, which were brought to light by the perfect amount of eyeliner. 

She was dangerous – it was written all over her look and stance. Her hair was long, as much as Pippa saw from the hidden angle, probably dropping to her waist. A messy bun was holding the hair back and away from her face but barely keeping it together as a few loose strands were hanging freely, one of them falling seductively over the left side of her gorgeous face.

The Hunter straightened her posture, now seeming taller and more regal, as she smiled more pleasantly and locked her gaze with Pippa's. The Hunter licked her lips alluringly.

“Well met, your Greatness,“ the woman offered her greeting, bowing as low as she could, showing great respect for the Great Witch who was standing mouth agape in front of her. 

„Well met-“ Pippa replied with a more uncertain greeting, not sure how to address the alluring woman.

„Hecate Hardbroom, a Witch Hunter and, hopefully soon, at your service,“ Hecate clarified with a small wink. 

Ursula scoffed and once Hecate moved her gaze from Pippa to her, she blew a raspberry, which clearly showed her disapproval and distaste on the matter and especially on the woman.

„Ursula Hallow,“ Hecate said in fake pleasantness, „news of your position in the Magic Council were received in mourning.“

„Hecate,“ the sulky woman acknowledged her barely, „rumors of your death were exaggerated. Pity.“

„Ursula, that is no way to speak to our guest.“ Pippa chastised the woman who very obviously insulted the Hunter.

„She insulted me first, only fair I repay with the same.“

They stood in silence for a few moments, tensions high, until the austere Hunter let out a throaty laugh, surprising everyone in the room.

„I was not insulted, Ursula. Least of all by you. The rumor, you pointed out so kindly, is as true as it is false. It depends on the way you look at it or which stories you've heard.”

„Whatever,“ the angered woman spat and turned away from her. Hecate just smiled smugly. Ursula hadn't changed at all during these long years. This was gonna be fun. 

She turned her attention back on the Great Witch and changed her smile from smug to a more intimidating one. She looked the woman over, keeping her gaze quite neutral. Pippa felt like a prey under the piercing gaze. The blonde was clad mostly in pink and it alarmed the Hunter. Surely such a color on such an important person is...wrong? Pink? Hecate half-rolled her eyes at that. The Great Witch was only a few centimeters shorter than her, equally stood in heels, shorter than her own. She wore a skin-tight pink dress, which hugged her slim figure as perfectly as her leather pants did her legs. The dress had quite a large cleavage but it was decent enough to cover the more scandalous parts. Her chest, Hecate noticed, was more than generous. An equally pink belt adorned her waist, accentuating the slimness and the excellent figure on the woman. Her hands had almost no jewelry, save for one silver bracelet and as her eyes moved higher, she noticed a pendant in the shape of a pentangle. The blonde's hair was perfectly coiffed, no loose strands anywhere. The golden blonde locks were probably as long as her black hair. She made a mental note to find that bit out somehow. Pippa wore make-up, that much was evident. It wasn't put on heavily but just enough to bring out the beauty of her face – the full lips and brown eyes. 

“I believe there was an offer of a job or did I come all this way to reacquaint with old rivals and drink tea with pink-clad witches?“ Hecate threw a glance at Ada, who was, like Pippa, clad in pink, although not entirely. 

Even Ursula had a splash of pink on her skirt. Was the whole Magic Council, including the Great Witch, pink? Hecate scoffed. She considered the people in front of her for a moment and decided it was certainly an upgrade of the previous Council and Great Wizard. She could ignore the pink if she tried.

Pippa's demeanor changed from a woman in awe to a professional and she motioned for Hecate to take a seat. Hecate looked to where Pippa was showing and there was suddenly a large table with three chairs on one side and one on the other. Hecate moved to the lonely chair and sat down, letting the tails of the long coat fly around her. She got comfortable, resting her chin in her hand as she leaned on the table. Pippa took the seat in the middle and Ursula the one on her left and Ada the right.

“There is indeed a job offer for someone like you, a Witch Hunter, as I requested. My contact says you're the best. However, I find it curious as I haven't heard from you. I am familiar with some of the names in the Hunter community and I haven't heard yours. Yet my contact assures me, there is no-one better." Pippa is rightfully suspicious of Hecate and her supposed street-cred. Surely someone called "the best" should be known. 

"But I am your Greatness. To become the best, you become invisible. Everyone knows you're the best yet no-one knows who you are. A name is not important when your reputation alone precedes you," the Hunter explained with a dangerous, yet an almost playful glint in her eyes.

„Ha,“ Ursula started, „best of what? Annoying people? You were never the best of anything, Hecate. Are we truly to believe you are a Witch Hunter? Someone like you? A good story but I'm not buying it.“ Ursula was convinced Hecate was lying.

Pippa looked between them both and assumed they knew each other. She made a mental note to ask Ursula about it later. For now, she wanted to get to know the alluring Hunter better.

“While I do trust my contact, I have to agree with Miss Hallow partially. How can we be certain you are who you claim to be? For all we know, you could be just a random witch walking in to exploit the already fragile situation we are facing.“

„A valid point, your Greatness,“ Hecate agreed and stood up from the chair gracefully. „Naturally I did not expect you to believe me, so I came bearing a gift.“

She made a motion with her hand as a sheet of paper dropped on the table in front of the three women.

„Proof.“ 

Pippa took the sheet and scanned over it with her eyes. She was presented with a list of names – known names, known in the Witching world, people she knew – and got confused. 

„Satisfied clients, your Greatness. Contact them and ask about me. You will get the answers to your questions regarding my qualifications and more.“ She winked.

Pippa looked back at the list and raked her eyes over it quickly.

„Egbert Hellibore was your client?“ she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

„Did you honestly think your predecessor did not use the services of Witch Hunters? He was my most active client.”

Pippa kept her steely gaze on Hecate and frowned.

“I always bring results. I always catch the culprit, be it dead or alive – depending on the contract, of course,“ the dark woman smirked.

„I see,“ Pippa said and broke their gaze. Something about the woman drew her in – it excited and aroused her. But she didn't want to make a mistake based on her body's reactions where she should be using her mind instead. 

„My methods might be unorthodox and not traditional but they work. The decision, whether to hire me or not, is up to you, your Greatness.” Hecate turned away from the Council and the pink-clad woman. She walked a few steps towards the door and gazed back over her shoulder, locking eyes with Pippa. “I will wait for 48 hours. If you do not contact me by then, I will know your decision.” She was gone with a flick of her fingers.

“Ada,“ Pippa turned to the older woman on her right, „use your research skills and find me all you can about our guest and anything you can on her family. Are they rich, poor, famous, infamous and so on? I would like to get to know some background before I make my decision.“

Ada Cackle, Magic Council's researcher and Pippa's long-time friend, nodded in agreement and transferred away.

„Ursula,“ The Great Witch turned to the scoffing woman on her left, „am I wrong to assume you and Miss Hardbroom know each other?“

„You are not wrong. We are indeed acquainted.“ 

„Oh? Anything specific I'd need to know about her?“ 

„We attended the same schools together – Miss Amulet's and Weirdsister College – it was long before the schools were merged with Pentangle's Academy. Hecate was always the star pupil,“ Ursula spat, Pippa winced, „always best in every subject. Well, not every...her chanting wasn't the greatest, leaving her second in class on that subject.“

„Well, surely that isn't a bad quality. Not everyone is great chanters,“ Pippa tried to defend the mysterious Hunter in front of Ursula. She wasn't even sure why she became defensive but Ursula's behavior was unnerving. 

„Nevertheless,“ Ursula continued pointedly, ignoring Pippa's attempt to protect Hecate, „the subject she most shone in was potions. She surpassed our teachers and... I lost track of her in the first year of college.“

„Lost track? How?“

Ursula seemed uncomfortable but continued.

„She got a private tutor on her third month of the college. When I did see her, rarely, she had changed.“

Pippa waited for Ursula to continue, giving her time, not pushing.

„She became withdrawn, well more than usual. She never was a social butterfly but something was off. She seemed to spend most of her free time with the tutor and ...she was different!“

„Who was the tutor?“ Pippa asked, realizing Ursula didn't want to say more on the matter.

„Beatrice Broomhead.“

Pippa's face paled after hearing that name. Beatrice Broomhead was certainly an infamous and intimidating witch with a questionable and dark life. 

„How long did it go on?“

„As far as I know...until we graduated maybe longer.“

„Thank you for telling me.“

Ursula nodded, still uncomfortable and after Pippa's approval, transferred away in a cloud of exaggerated smoke.

A few hours later, after contacting most of the names in the list Hecate had provided, Pippa had made a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback and comments :)
> 
> Mistakes are my own. So if you noticed something odd, a grammar mistake etc, please point it out kindly.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa reveals her decision regarding Hecate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Pippa had called Ada and Ursula back the next day to announce her decision. While Ada had not yet presented her with any information about Hecate's background, Pippa had decided to hire the Witch Hunter as the situation they were facing was quite dire. She was convinced she would not get a better offer and decided to accept it sooner rather than later.   
Ada arrived first, always early and greeted Pippa with a friendly smile. She took a seat on the chair next to Pippa's, her smile not once leaving her. 

„I am still collecting information on the Hardbrooms but I have plenty already, should you need it now.“

„I might have a look through to get a general idea but I have pretty much made up my mind about Miss Hardbroom.“

Ada smiled knowingly and handed Pippa the folder which contained her already collected research. The younger woman accepted the folder and started flipping through it hurriedly, trying to read and remember any information she possibly could. 

„And?“ 

„Hmm?“ Pippa wasn't paying attention to Ada anymore, the information she was reading pulling her in.

“What did you decide then?“

„Oh, yes, my apologies,“ Pippa smiled. „I've decided to hire her of course.” Ada stayed silent, giving Pippa a few seconds to keep reading. „You don't approve,” the younger blonde asked concerned by Ada's silence.

“On the contrary, my dear,“ the researcher said and settled more comfortably in her chair. She rested her hand on Pippa's elbow, getting her attention immediately. “I thought you would hire her the second she appeared in front of us.“ 

„What's that supposed to mean?” Pippa pouted, faking offense.

“I've known you ever since you were a little girl, Pippa. I know you very well. Ever since you were a child you've been attracted to the odd and weird, that includes people that belong to that category as well and Miss Hardbroom checks all those boxes. When she transferred in, your eyes shone with a light I haven't seen for quite a few years and I knew, the moment first words left her mouth, you were gonna hire her.”

“Ada -“

„It's not anything to be ashamed of and you have my full support where the mysterious Hunter is concerned. I believe she can help solve this...this issue we face, at least I hope she can.”

“Fight fire with fire?“ Pippa smiled and squeezed Ada's hand. 

The older woman nodded with a small chuckle.

“Ursula is gonna protest.“

„I expect her to, Ada but it's two against one and we need this to work. I won't let Ursula or anyone else ruin this.”

A few minutes later, Ursula transferred in and with a gruff 'Well met' took a seat next to Pippa. Of course, she protested very vocally to the news of Hecate being hired but Pippa silenced her almost immediately. 

“I am the Great Witch, Ursula and the decision regarding Miss Hardbroom is mine to make. You are here to advise me, not decide for me. I have taken into account your...warning about Miss Hardbroom and it is noted but my decision will not change.“

Ursula wasn't pleased.

„You have to understand – the Inquisition is useless in these matters. All they do is talk about taking action but no results are seen. Getting the other authorities involved would be even worse – they would make it public and whoever is behind these attacks and misdemeanors will surely escape. We all need results and the culprit revealed. You told me to do something about it and I have.”

“There are other Hunters out there,“ Ursula growled. 

„Yes, but I did demand the best in business and after hearing the feedback from the others who have hired her – she is the best.“

„Whatever.“

„Ursula, I don't know the issues you have with her and quite frankly, I don't care. You will conduct yourself professionally when she arrives.”

“Yes, your Greatness.“

„Good.“

Ada smirked and shook her head in amusement. Pippa and Ursula have always butted heads but the result was usually positive. She wondered if it would turn sour where the Hunter was concerned – Ursula seemed very against working with her.  
Right this moment, Hecate transferred into the room and the already seen dark cloud of bats appeared with her and disappeared the second she had materialized. Hecate glanced around the room and offered yet another low bow to greet the Great Witch and the Council. Pippa and Ada returned the gesture but Ursula did not, only offering an unsatisfied scoff.   
Hecate smirked but let it slide for now. Pippa sighed in aggravation and motioned for Hecate to take a seat across from them.

„I've decided to hire you, Miss Hardbroom,” Pippa simply stated. 

Hecate smiled and acknowledged the statement with a small nod. She stole a glance and Ursula and saw the same scoff she had witnessed previously.

„I take it the decision was not unanimous?“ 

„It was not.“ Pippa took a moment to collect her thoughts. „It's quite simple – the situation we're in is serious and we need all the help we can get. Right now, you're our best hope and I expect some results.” 

“I rarely disappoint, your Greatness,“ Hecate replied with a small wink. Pippa felt a blush climb up her throat and to her cheeks. 

She cleared her throat and offered a small smile, catching a small twinkle in Hecate's dark brown eyes. The Hunters' gaze seemed predatory and searing and she was staring deep into Pippa's more uncertain eyes. 

Pippa was the first to break their gaze. Ursula observed them and realizing what was shared, rolled her eyes at Hecate it disgust. The Hunter herself wasn't phased by it and only offered a smug smirk. 

Pippa once again cleared her throat, a reflex she had when becoming nervous, and continued. 

„Before we make anything official, as I'm certain there will be a contract that needs to be signed and terms to be discussed,“ Hecate nodded in agreement, „I'd like to ask how much do you know about our situation or what exactly do you know?“ 

“Quite a bit,” Hecate said cautiously. “I've done my research and the Inquisition, while useless in delivering results, very useful when it comes to research.” 

She looked at the Magic Council and the great Witch – all of them seemed surprised. Hecate smiled in satisfaction.

“Don't look so surprised. The Inquisition has worked with Witch Hunters ever since the dark ages. Naturally, the hunters benefit from such a symbiosis as well. In my case, I benefit quite a lot and I have a pretty clear picture of what is going on, or at least what appears to be going on.”

Pippa allowed a shaky exhale of breath, quite out of character for her in a formal situation but the Hunter seemed to unnerve her, make her clumsy and flustered. How was this woman so confident and charming? Why did she want to be at her mercy and be praised for obedience? 

Ada put her hand on Pippa's thigh under the table, trying to calm her, to reassure her she could do it. It was clear to her, the blonde was very affected by Hecate, affected in a good sense and Ada was happy for it but this was business. It was certain Pippa didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the Hunter and not in front of Ursula Hallow, who never really supported her being chosen as the new Great Witch.

“What light did the Inquisition shed on it?“ Pippa asked in her most confident tone, failing to appear authoritative when Hecate locked her eyes with her.

„Murder. It doesn't look good, your Greatness. Mercuria Marrow found dead – suspicious. I do wonder,“ Hecate broke the gaze and spared a glance at Ada and Ursula, „why it was necessary to end a prominent potions mistress life? The Inquisition has no answer for that but I guess that's where I come in. Is it not?“ 

„Yes,“ Pippa replied and tried to relax under Hecate's searing gaze. 

“What is this contract we need to sign?“ Ursula asked Pippa, blatantly ignoring Hecate's presence in the room. 

„The contract...“ Pippa started to say but Hecate stopped her. 

„If I may, Your Greatness?“ Hecate interjected. Pippa nodded.   
Hecate focused her attention on the offending woman next to the pink-clad woman and smiled. 

„Each time a Hunter is hired a contract has to be pulled up or rather created to suit the needs and expectations of both parties. The content of the contract is different from every job but once both parties are satisfied with what is expected and what is to be delivered, it can be signed by blood.“ 

„Blood?!“ Ursula almost shrieked. „Do we live in the dark ages?!“ 

„Such is a tradition for a typical blood contract. Surely you know how those work?“ 

Ursula scoffed and sat back down on her chair, throwing an aggressive glare at Hecate. The dark woman didn't seem phased by it at all. 

„Goddess knows what you'll put into the contract. I wouldn't sign it if my life depended on it,“ Ursula spat. 

„How relieved you'll be that you won't be the one signing it then,“ the Hunter smirked. „The contract will be between myself and Her Greatness.“ 

Ursula was about to protest, loudly, when Ada stood up, having heard quite enough of the matter. She took the research from Pippa, nodded and turned to Ursula. 

„On that note, let's leave them conducting said business in private, Ursula. You can protest all you want on our way to the cafeteria. I'm feeling rather peckish.“ 

Realizing Pippa wasn't going to ask them to stay, Ursula offered a small bow to her, a 'hmpf' to Hecate and followed Ada out of the room. Once the door closed with a click, the dark woman smiled at Pippa and with a flick of her wrist, locked the door. Pippa questioned her with a look.

„For the delicacy of the situation and much-needed privacy.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments - what you liked, what you didn't etc. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own. If you notice any, please point them out kindly.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate goes undercover. Appearance of a potential suspect. Ada is worried about Pippa's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Two days later, Hecate Hardbroom, the new potions mistress was introduced to the staff by Ada. Most of the staff was delighted to have a new person join their staff but few questioned it and a few who took it negatively. There were bound to be some people who didn't agree to hire a new person so soon but they were short a potions mistress for year 8 to year 10 students who were previously taught by the late Mercuria Marrow. 

The ones who questioned it, were curious why Hecate Hardbroom would agree to teach in the first place? The one who questioned it the most, was none other than Agatha Cackle, Ada's twin sister.

“Her Greatness needed the help,” Hecate said with a small smile, faking the sincerity of it quite expertly. In all honesty, Hecate didn't care at all what others thought on the matter, but for the sake of keeping her cover iron-clad, she had to sacrifice. 

“I find it rather beneath you, Miss Hardbroom,” Agatha responded, addressing Hecate by her last name. “Someone of your stature and position, taking into account your reputation as a respectable potions mistress and, quite frankly, one of the best of our age – surely teaching adolescents isn't as rewarding?” 

“As you know, doing research can get mindbogglingly dull after a while,” Hecate said matter of factually. “I've been thinking about trying out teaching for a while now. Her Greatness had an opening and was kind enough to offer it to me. It is only temporary until she finds someone more suitable for the position and I will get paid like any other teacher. It is, after all, the experience I seek, not wealth.” 

She had agreed with Pippa the other day on the story they'd go with. Ada and Ursula were also in the loop. Should anyone go and ask about it, they were prepared.

“However, I do find it curious to see you here, Agatha. Were you not researching the old witching families and the general history of witches? If memory serves, your main project was about the witch or witches who first created the Witching Code as almost nothing is known about its birth.”

Agatha offered a wide smile and straightened her posture. She expected nothing less from a Hardbroom. No matter the topic or place, they'd always challenge you – be it magically or intellectually. In this case, Hecate chose the latter.

“I am not a teacher in this fine establishment. But I do have an important job. I handle the administrative side of things and, when needed, I help organize events, such as the Yule Ball, Hallow's Eve and so on.” Agatha said proudly. “When the campaign for a new 'Great Witch/Wizard' started and I heard about Miss Pentangle's idea of merging all the schools and she gained an instant devoted supporter and follower in me. I am a strong supporter of Her Greatness's cause and believe in her vision. And when my dear sister Ada was appointed into the Magic Council, it was only natural for me to join the cause as well. This job has opened many doors for me, including progressing my research, as I now have access to research materials I previously didn't. My research continues and progresses quite well.”

“You've certainly done well for yourself. I'm looking forward to seeing the results of the research.”

“You'll be the first to read it.”

They stood there for a few moments, measuring each other, smiles smug and intimidating, until Ada slid between them with a bright smile and a bubbly personality.

“I apologize for my sister, Hecate,” she said, her smile still intact. “And Agatha,” she turned to her sister with a more serious look, “interrogating and pestering Hecate on her first day. Surely you have more tact than that.”

Agatha offered the same smile as Ada did and waved her sister off, turning to leave.

“Just needed to catch up with dear old Hecate. I'll be sure to not pester her in your presence again.” She moved to the door leading out of the staff room. “Next time, I'll make sure you're not around.” With that, Agatha left the room without giving Ada a chance to respond.

Hecate suppressed a chuckle and Ada threw her a glare, clearly not pleased with the way Agatha had behaved.

“I can see Agatha hasn't changed much,” the dark witch said with a hint of surprise in her tone.

“She hasn't – unfortunately,” the other woman replied with an exasperated tone. 

She was about to propose they check out the rest of the school and Hecate's classroom, lab and private quarters but was interrupted by a very energetic blonde who pushed Ada aside and stepped in front of Hecate. 

“Miss Daffodil!” Ada balanced herself and chastised the bubbly woman in front of her.

“I apologize, Miss Cackle but when I heard a new potions mistress was hired...you know me, I gotta meet everyone new up close and personal,” the energetic blonde sent a wink towards Ada.

She extended her hand out towards the wide-eyed Hecate in a ladylike manner, waiting for the darker woman to accept it. Hecate, deciding to play along, accepted it.

“Daisy Daffodil,” the buxom blonde introduced herself, stepping closer to Hecate, “chanting and spell science teacher, at your service.” She offered a seductive smile.   
Hecate remained stoic, showing no real emotion and shook the hand gently.

“Hecate Hardbroom,” she said in her neutral tone of voice, “newly appointed potions mistress.” 

“Enchanté,” Daisy gushed and moved even closer to the other woman showing obvious interest in more than just a simple introduction.

Ada was about to step in, to tell the blonde they had plans, but Hecate pulled the woman closer to her by the hand she was still holding and said in a low flirtatious tone of voice.

„Quite an intriguing name you have, Miss Daffodil.“

„Ah!“ the blonde blushed furiously, her momentum stopped. „It's a tradition in our family. All the women have to be named after a flower.“ Daisy felt her hand starting to sweat due to Hecate's intense gaze and the heat her hand emanated. „For example, I have two sisters named Lily and Rose and my esteemed mother is named Jasmine. Aren't the Hardbroom's similar?“ 

Hecate's eyebrow raised in small surprise at the blonde's knowledge of her family but she didn't let her go. It seemed her grip tightened.

„Yes,“ she replied in a breathy voice pulling yet another blush from the other woman. „First names have to start with an 'H' and it is a sign of power if we're named after a God or a Goddess.“

„Like Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft.“

„Yes.“

“It...it's been sort of a dream to meet you.”

“Has it now? Intriguing.”

Hecate was aware her Hunter persona was fully in the display but she couldn't find it in her to particularly care. Daisy was interesting, to say the least. Whether they knew about her Witch Hunter hobby or not, many wouldn't dare to approach her so aggressively, especially flirty. She needed to know more about this woman – was she an ally or the enemy? 

Ada took a step closer to them once more, raising her hand but seeing the look Hecate threw her way, the look of 'Stop, I've got this,' she stayed her ground. For now.

Daisy finally found her voice.

“Yes, for a while now.”

“You'll have to share that particular dream sometime,” the dark witch whispered, “leave no details out.”

Daisy was shivering against her now. Hecate offered a smug smile, glad her goal was achieved.

“Miss Daffodil,” Ada finally said, glad Hecate didn't make-out with the blonde in front of everyone. “I need to show Miss Hardbroom around and help her settle in. Perhaps this,” she waved her hand in the space between them, “whatever this is, can be continued later?”

“Of course, Miss Cackle. Of course, I've got papers to grade anyway,” the busty woman couched. 

Hecate did let go of her then, taking a step back and offered a polite bow.

“Until next time, Miss Daffodil.”

Sometime later, as they arrived at the classroom/potions lab, where Hecate was to teach as an undercover potions mistress, Ada had to speak.

“You were rather taken with Miss Daffodil.”

Hecate looked at her with an impassive look but a smirk appeared on her lips.

“I was just playing along, Ada. The girl was obviously in need of some attention and how fortunate that I was there.”

“She's not usually this bold. At least I've never seen her like that before.” 

Ada tried to recall any other incidents like that but came up empty. Daisy was energetic and hyperactive on most days but never like this. She was very friendly with Pippa, naturally, but Ada chucked it to the 'Pippa is the best chanter around and Daisy is a fangirl' corner. Daisy never acted seductively or openly hit on any other witch who passed through.   
Hecate took a stroll around the room, memorizing everything she saw and where things lay. She stopped at the desk and traced the surface with her hands.

“I have no doubt, Ada. However be as it may,” her smile turned mischievous, “she is at the top of my suspect list.”

“Are you serious?”

“As I told her Greatness – everyone is a suspect until proven innocent. That includes the most innocent looking individuals, like Miss Daffodil or Miss Pentangle herself. I haven't crossed your name off yet either.” She held Ada's gaze.

“Fair enough, I suppose.”

“You of all people should know how I operate.” Ada nodded. “In my defense, I've worked on many different jobs – hunted magical creatures, deranged wizards and sadistic witches. Monsters, murderers, liars – pick your favorite. From experience alone I know that even children can murder, the most loved philanthropists can be sadists and your teacher or mentor be your torturer. Before innocence is proven, everyone is guilty.”

Ada knew it all to well and didn't question her motives any longer.

After showing Hecate where her rooms were assigned, where the canteen was and helping her get an overall idea where all the important places were, Ada excused herself and took her leave. 

“How did Miss Hardbroom get along? Did all go well?” Pippa asked the second Ada stepped into her  
office, not raising her gaze from the pile of papers in front of her.

“Yes, of course. No real problems I should report...,” the older woman drifted off uncertainly.

Pippa put her pen down and glanced at Ada. The older woman was fidgeting by the door and seemed a bit distraught.

“Ada, is everything alright?”

The older woman hesitated. Should she tell Pippa what she witnessed with Hecate and Daisy? Was it too soon to divulge what Hecate had said about Daisy?

“Miss Daffodil was very eager to meet Miss Hardbroom. It appeared she even flirted with her quite openly.”

“Oh? Well, you know our Daisy, always the hyperactive and most positive of us. She gives me a run for my money where it comes to the excitement in certain things. I am glad she received Miss Hardbroom so positively.” Pippa replied appearing cool about it. “How did Miss Hardbroom react to her advances?” the blonde added after a while in a bit more strained tone while appearing busy with her paperwork. 

“I'm unsure if she was playing along or enjoying it but if I'd have to guess, I'd say both.” 

That was the truth. Ada couldn't exactly tell if Hecate was serious with Daisy or just pretending. 

Pippa didn't have a response to that, only offering a small strained nod and they were left in silence. 

Ada sighed and took a step closer to the desk. She thought for a moment, weighing her options and took a seat in the chair opposite of the younger woman. Observing the woman on the other side of the desk, Ada realized Pippa was jealous and that was something she was concerned about.

“Pippa...,” the older woman said trying to catch the other's attention. “How long has it been since Evanora?” 

She knew to touch this particular subject wasn't wise and she was making herself rather defenseless to Pippa's anger as a result.

The Great Witch dropped her pen on the table and rested against her more sumptuous chair.

“4 years. You know it's a topic I don't particularly wish to discuss. Why the sudden interest, Ada?” Pippa stayed calm, curious why her friend brought the painful subject up.

“It hasn't escaped my attention the Evanora and Hecate are quite alike,” Ada walked further into the hole she was digging and hoped she'd be skillful enough to dig herself out of it in the end. 

Pippa was beginning to lose her patience.

“Please get to the point. You know I don't like it when you beat around the bush.”

“Very well. I've known you from a very young age, Pippa. I've seen you grow into the woman you are now and it hasn't been without pain and heartbreak.”

“Ada-” Pippa raised her hand to stop the woman but Ada continued, ignoring it. She had to say what she thought before she lost the opportunity or the nerve.

“I know the type of witches you like – your preference in the romantic department - and Hecate Hardbroom fits your mold perfectly, Evanora was almost the same. I also know that your last relationship with Evanora wasn't something you'd wanna revisit and I am sorry I brought it up. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and not hurting. I was there when Evanora ...I was there to pick up the pieces and I don't wish to see you hurt again by anyone else.”

Pippa sighed, understanding where Ada came from and understood what she was trying to hint at as subtly as possible.

“I am happy, Ada.”

“You are accomplished, yes, content even but you're not happy in the sense you'd wish to be. It's me, Pippa! I know you better than you might admit to knowing yourself. Happiness for you would be to find someone to love, someone to love you back and spend the rest of your life with her. I think a chance for that happiness might have appeared, however, I'd like for you to be cautious of this new prospect.”

“Evanora Evergloom was a mistake, I'll admit to that and should I ever see her again, I'll probably won't care for my position and won't hold back in hexing her to the next century. But if you're insinuating I have any intimate plans with Miss Hardbroom, you are gravely mistaken. While she is intriguing and a very interesting person I'd like to get to know a bit better, I won't entertain thoughts of an intimate relationship with her. A friendship, perhaps but nothing more. She's a Witch Hunter, Ada.”

“That shouldn't matter-” Ada countered but was cut off.

“But it does! I am not against her kind. I am a strong believer they are needed to balance the evil and the good, to keep the equilibrium of our fragile world intact. But as a Great Witch, I have to think of the public image. If I appear as a supporter of a Hunter publicly or have any intimate relations with one and it should come out – all of this,” she waved around with her hand, “would be over. It might come off wrong but I can't risk losing all I've worked for, all I've struggled and endured humiliation and ridicule for over a fling or a one night stand with someone I find interesting.”

“But you have thought of it.”

“I am not denying it, Ada. Yes, Miss Hardbroom is exactly the type of witch I'd go for and yes if the circumstances were any different I'd probably act on it. If she were interested at all – damn the consequences. But I can't. I have different priorities now – the school, the position as the Great Witch – my happiness is secondary.”

“Pippa-” the older woman tried.

“I am thankful for your concern and the fact that you worry about my love-life but if I am to settle down with someone or fall in love again, it won't be with Miss Hardbroom. Now if that is all, I'd like to get back to work.” 

Ada stood, offered a bow and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and feedback. :)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate tries the teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. Hope you enjoy.

Hecate stood in front of the door leading to her potions lab and classroom. She was dreading the extra work she had to do but to keep her identity and the real reason why she was called in hidden, sacrifices had to be made. She dreaded it mostly because she had never been fond of children and even less fond of teenagers. However, every job had its highs and lows and a bunch of teenagers could be handled with a firm hand if necessary. She had agreed to pretend to be a teacher, not actually be one. 

She smirked and checked herself over. She had decided to continue wearing pants but not leather ones. That would be too much not only for the children but also for the other teachers. Besides a pair of skin-tight leather pants would attract too much-unwanted attention. So instead she had changed the outfit to figure-hugging black cotton slacks, a black button-up shirt, and her trademark coat. After all, black was her favorite color. She didn't change anything else – her makeup still severe with heavy eyeliner, blood-red lipstick and hair loose, save for the messy bun keeping half of it in order. 

She opened the door to the classroom, stepped in and slammed it shut with magic, startling the girls and a few boys in the room. An aura of authority surrounded Hecate as she scanned the room and the eyes of all the students in the room were set on her – some were surprised, some intrigued and some scared.

“Everyone, take your seats so we can begin,” she said in a low tone that exceeded command. 

The children hurriedly dashed to their spots, making chairs clatter, things drop – creating all together too much unnecessary noise.

“Do it quietly!” Hecate raised her voice and the rest of the students settled into their places silently. “Good.”

She stepped closer to the rows and stood facing them. She once again scanned the faces, noticing a few she recognized. She smiled.

“As you've all heard by now, Miss Marrow is no longer with us due to an accident. Quite an unfortunate event.” She noticed fear and sadness in the faces in front of her. “As a temporary measure, the headmistress of the academy, Miss Pentangle, has asked me to step in. So as of right now, I am your new potion's teacher. I am Miss Hardbroom and I'm looking forward to teaching you the mysterious and difficult art of potion-making. Now before we get to it, does anyone of you wish to say anything?”

A shaky hand rose from the front row. A girl with two braids – rather ordinary looking, if anyone was to ask Hecate's opinion. 

“Yes, Miss?” Hecate inquired.

The girl slowly got up from her seat and fidgeted. She was visibly nervouse.

“Hubble, Mildred Hubble, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Go on, Miss Hubble.”

“I just wanted to say, I am sad about Miss Marrow, she was nice to me but I am also glad we have a new teacher now. We were worried,” Mildred looked around the room, “that the classes were on hold indefinitely.”

“The headmistress has you all covered – I'll be taking over all the classes Miss Marrow was teaching,” Hecate added, clearly pleased the kids seemed worried about the continuation of their education regarding potions. It was often rare for students to care about their education more than their parents or teachers did.

“I also wanted to say, I think your hair is pretty, Miss Hardbroom,” Mildred's cheeks colored red as she hurriedly took a seat, feeling quite embarrassed. 

Hecate was impressed by this girl – she seemed scared to even speak to her yet brave enough to speak her mind and compliment her, obviously, gorgeous hair.

“Thank you, Miss Hubble,” she replied with a small smile.

“Dirty dyke!” came an amused voice from Mildred's left. 

Hecate was immediately alerted to the choice of the words and noticed Mildred pulling in on herself. She turned to the blonde girl and took a step even closer.

“What was that? I didn't quite catch that.”

“It was nothing, Miss,” the girl said trying to wave it off with her hand as if insulting a fellow student meant nothing.

“It was quite something. To use such language, such an insult in my classroom – unacceptable.”

“Calling Mildred a dyke is hardly an insult. I only spoke the truth,” the girl stated proudly. 

“Truth or not, it will not be tolerated in this classroom. Apologize to Miss Hubble.”

“I will not and you can't make me.” the girl stood her ground throwing her chin up in defiance. 

"Just like your mother, you think you are entitled because of your name. Not in my presence, Miss Hallow." Hecate's voice lowered to almost a hiss. The blonde looked alarmed by this but refused to yield.

"I'm gonna tell on you on my mother. She'll have you sorted.“

"Oh? Do you wish to do it now? I can provide you with my mirror. I'll even say 'Hi' to dear old Ursula,“ the darker woman sneered.

The girl shrunk back after this, realizing she wasn't gonna win this battle.

„Detention after classes, Miss Hallow. Should you decide not to come, then this will go down on your permanent record and you can make sure the headmistress will know about it.“ 

„Yes, Miss Hardbroom,“ the girl finally yielded. 

„Good.“ Hecate stepped back to her desk and turned back to the classroom with a different mood. „Now as I understand the exams are just around the corner. Even though Miss Marrow has been absent and not here to guide you, I'm positive you have not neglected your studies.“ 

Some of the students looked embarrassed, confused and two or more, including Ethel Hallow, confident.

„You'll be doing a test. Nothing too difficult but I will give each of you a different potion you should be able to brew without problems. With that, I will grade your level and readiness for the tests. We'll go from there.“

The classroom was filled with groans and displeasure.

Some hours later, Hecate transferred into Agatha Cackle's office startling the older woman.

„Dear Goddess, Hecate! Haven't you learned how to knock by now!“ she nearly screeched. „I could've had someone here, you could've interrupted an important meeting.“

Hecate stood behind a large chair facing Agatha and smirked.

„In my defense, before I so rudely transferred in, I asked your assistant...or secretary Miss Gullet and you had no appointments left.“ The dark woman took a seat in the chair and set herself comfortably in it. „Or perhaps you tried to implicate you had a lover here?“

„Oh please, that is preposterous“ Agatha puffed but a blush crawled up her neck at the implication.

„You're quite right! You can't have anyone like that here. Ada is the more successful one of you two when it comes to romance.“ 

„You're one to talk,“ Agatha cut in with a smirk of her own.  
„Unlike you, I don't prance around and sleep with anyone willing and your 'relationships' or what I've heard about them are nothing to write home about.“

„I have written home about them. My grandmother particularly was enjoying the letters. But you're right, my relationships are not much to brag about.“ Hecate faked a look of despair. „I find women such a hassle quite honestly – a night or two, perhaps a quickie, if the mood is right, but nothing long term. You can't blame me if they find me irresistible and when they need attention, I'm here to provide it.“ She winked mischievously.

„It's clear you haven't been in love.“

„Of course not, dear Agatha. Such an emotion is beneath me and surely at my age such a thing is impossible.“

Agatha rolled her eyes. She was never gonna win an argument or a debate with Hecate.

„Why are you here,“ Agatha sighed, deciding to let it go.

„I'm glad you asked. Was Mercuria Marrow a good teacher?“ 

Hecate studied Agatha's reaction. Agatha rested against the back of her chair and thought for a second. 

„She always submitted her reports on time, all the curriculum was fully covered, she was never late, I have no issues to mention.“

„That wasn't what I asked, Agatha, “Hecate scoffed. 

„Why do you need to know?“ Agatha inquired.

„I just had a two-hour long lesson with one of her groups. I surprised them with a test to see where their level in potions was and imagine my surprise – out of the 25 students only 3 passed the test – barely might I add. That includes Ethel Hallow and Felicity Foxglove, who both come from very prestigious witching lineage. To barely pass a potions test is surely an embarrassment to the school or, as I've come to realize, the choice of bad teachers. So I ask you again, and I do hope for an honest answer this time, was Mercuria a good teacher?“

Agatha regarded the woman opposite her for a moment.

„There were some complaints in the past. Anonymous so I had no way to verify if they were real or a prank.“

„Did you follow up at least?“

„I did observe a few classes Mercuria led and witnessed no problems. She seemed to be a perfect teacher.“

„Yet the students she was supposed to teach know almost nothing of the potions they should. Suspicious if you ask me.“

Agatha remained silent. There was nothing she could offer as an excuse or an explanation. Hecate held her gaze and it felt for the older woman like she could see into her soul. 

„The reason I'm here and asking these questions is rather simple. It has now become my job to bring the children's knowledge of potions where it should be before the exams. I'm certain you'll agree, if they fail these tests it will not look good on the Academy.“

Agatha nodded slowly.

„Two potions classes a week won't do it, Agatha. I'll need more. Three to four classes a week and I'll offer private tutoring on my off-hours as much and as often as possible.“

„Three to four, Hecate? That's a bit extreme don't you think? The students will burn out and parents will complain. I don't need-“

„The students have already agreed to put the extra work in. They're invested in finishing school at the right time and with the right skills. I am also certain they'll convince their parents about the benefits of extra classes.“

„You've certainly thought this through,“ Agatha said while eyeing Hecate rather suspiciously. She had many questions about her goals or her reason for trying so hard – it was unusual for Hecate - but for now decided to not open that can of worms just yet.

„Only fulfilling my job as the teacher, dear Agatha. The question remains – how invested in the Academy or should I say how invested are you to see these young witches and wizards to succeed? Taking into account how hard Miss Pentangle has worked to get this school up and running and all her campaigning for the merging...certainly you wouldn't want to be the reason for all her hard work to be for nothing and her reputation, including the schools, plummet.“

„You don't beat around the bush, you never did. That's why I've always liked you, Hecate. You're playing dirty and I commend you for it. To answer your question, I am very invested in keeping this Academy at the top. So if you can assure me this won't bite us in the ass later, I will agree on three 2-hour classes a week and of course, any extra help they require will come from your off hours.“ 

„You have my word,“ Hecate smiled and stood, „this won't bite you in the ass.“

„Good! Then it's settled.“ 

Agatha made a motion to dismiss the tall woman and turned back to her paperwork.

„One last thing, Agatha.“

„Yes?“

„Regarding Mercuria and her dreadful teaching skills. Was Miss Pentangle aware or made known of it?“

„If she was then not by me. I made it my mission to not bother her with it as I found no evidence to support the anonymous complaints but it doesn't mean she didn't receive the same notes. Why?“

„Just curiosity.“

With that Hecate transferred away in her trademark cloud of bats and dramatics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and feedback :)


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at school. Hecate does some subtle investigating. Pippa gets flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Right chapter now up, posted wrong before. Sorry!*
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long delay.

Speaking with Agatha had gone better than Hecate had initially expected. The older woman was known for her cutthroat wit and dodging tactics, so Hecate had expected her to object more to her request for more potion classes. She was truly surprised at how easily the woman agreed to it. However, Agatha wasn't crossed off her suspect list. As she had told Pippa a few days earlier, everyone was a suspect and Agatha was at the top of the list. 

This assignment turned out to be a bit more than she had hoped but she was excited for the challenge it offered and was curious for who the culprit was. However, she needed to mingle more with the other teachers and the Great Witch herself who, among the many colorful people, intrigued her the most. 

Hecate wasn't exactly unaware of Pippa Pentangle before coming here. On the contrary. She had followed the blonde's witch’s rise to power for many years and while she might disagree with some of her ideas, she was an avid supporter of the changes the woman had implemented or, at least, planned to implement. The merge of all the great schools was just the first step towards a more equal world of magic. While Hecate preferred to go back to the old days, where witches ruled the magic world, she had come to accept that wizards had a place in the top as well. 

The next morning Hecate decided to join the whole school for breakfast. She hadn't done it before but if she wanted any progress in her investigation, she needed to play nice with the others. This would also allow her to learn more about her fellow teachers without seeming suspicious.

She descended the stairs - truly out of character for her as she usually transferred everywhere she possibly could - and made her way to the canteen. She stepped in and took in her surroundings. The room was huge. Rows of long dining tables for students filled it and a few nicer looking tables on the side for teachers. The room was filled with chatter and clanking of utensils against plates. Hecate fought hard to force herself to take a step forward not backward – large crowds and loud noises never her cup of tea. 

“Ah, Miss Hardbroom!” came a voice from her side, startling the elusive potions mistress. 

It was the perky and busty chanting mistress from a few days before. Her first possible victim, Hecate thought to herself in amusement.

“Miss Daffodil,” Hecate greeted neutrally, keeping her cool and making the other woman blush.

She hadn't seen Daisy around after their first meeting. At one point, she had expected Miss Daffodil to barge into her room and share that dream she had had about her, but the younger woman had hidden away from her vision. Hecate hadn't exactly looked but the 'dream' had intrigued her.

“Come!” Daisy waved towards the room, “Let's grab ourselves something to eat.” 

Hecate followed her, got herself some porridge and buttered bread and sat down at the teachers' table. Everyone there greeted them a 'Good morning' and settled back to their conversations and food. The absence of Pippa and Ada didn't go unnoticed by Hecate.

“Pippa and Ada usually come down to breakfast later once most of the school has eaten. They rarely join us right in the beginning,” Daisy mentioned, noticing the darker woman's searching gaze.

She eyed the room subtly and her gaze stopped on Ethel Hallow, who was seated in the middle of the room with a flock of other students surrounding her. Hecate was immediately thrown back to her childhood where Ursula Hallow was the school celebrity and surrounded by others. She only hoped Ethel didn’t have the same mean streak Ursula did in her youth. 

Thinking back on last evening, detention with Ethel had gone better than she has initially thought. The girl acted very defiant in front of her classmates but once left in a room with only Hecate, she had softened and a more vulnerable side was revealed. Their talk went rather smoothly and it was a new experience for Hecate as well. She usually didn't mingle well with children – must be her standoffish demeanor or maybe the dark clothes. Nevertheless, she hoped their little chat will have positive results – time will show.

“Tell me, Miss Hardbroom,” one of the teachers from across Hecate suddenly said, turning everyone's attention on the new potions mistress. “Is it true that your family can be considered the utmost experts on potion-making in the world?”

“I wouldn't say in the world Miss?”

“Argent, Annabelle Argent. I teach spell science mostly but I dabble in potions occasionally.”

The woman was ordinary looking for Hecate's tastes but pleasant to the eye. Red hair, freckles, green eyes, and full lips and, what seemed like, a full figure.

“A pleasure,” Hecate said politely. “To reply to your question, I wouldn't say experts in the whole world but we are up there at the top for certain. After all, the Hardbrooms have been brewing potions since the dawn of mankind or at least it has been believed so. Some would say potion-making is in our blood. We can study anything else we wish, be it chanting, spell science, dark magic, but we'll always come back to potions.” 

“Not many families around these days, that are so loyal to their ancestry and profession,” Daisy added in fascination. “Most families these days go for politics or modern magic.”

“There's nothing wrong with modern magic, Daisy,” another of the teachers joined their conversation. “It's an honorable way to learn and use magic. I agree it is different from the more traditional magic but it's still the same.”

“I meant nothing bad by it, Jocelyn, I was only saying there aren't many traditional witching families left, at least those who still honor the old customs.”

After a few minutes, a debate had started over traditional and modern magic. Hecate took this chance to observe and take mental notes. Her attention was rudely caught by none other than Ursula Hallow who, rather haughtily, took a seat across from her. 

“Hecate, what an unpleasant surprise to see you here,” the blonde woman stated as she set a napkin on her lap and got ready to eat. 

“I can assure you the feeling is mutual,” the darker woman replied with a smirk.

“I see you've already got everyone arguing over something trivial.”

The other teachers got silent suddenly. They were interested in seeing where this little debate would end up. 

“I have to disappoint you, dear Ursula. This time I wasn't the one to start anything. As to the topic argued over, I wouldn't call it trivial. I agree that preserving traditional ways alongside modern magic is a very important topic. Everyone was just simply letting their opinions know.”

Ursula had no real comeback to this and everyone resumed their chatter. 

“How is the teacher’s life? It can’t be easy for someone who hasn’t worked a day in her life.” 

The half-panicked gazes of others turned to Hecate. It seemed Ursula Hallow was not one to lose that easily.

“Oh?,” Hecate replied with a glint in her eyes, “is arguing with every person you meet ‘working’?” Ursula scoffed but remained stoic. Hecate added. “I will admit, it has been quite a new and interesting experience but I would like to think I have settled in quite nicely.” 

“Hmm,” Ursula sipped her coffee, “To be fair, the shoes you had to fill weren’t that big.”

“You didn’t approve of Miss Marrow?”

“It was no secret I never got along with Mercuria – our views and ideas differed too much.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” the darker woman shot back which made Daisy snort and choke on her porridge. 

“She was too idealistic and refused to see the reality or she acknowledged said reality when it suited her. I cannot, in the name of the Goddess, associate myself with her likes.”

“So what you’re saying is the likes of Mercuria, with idealistic views, like Miss Pentangle, for example, aren’t worth your time and attention?” She was baiting Ursula in front of everyone. Hecate understood this wasn’t the best place to do it but she couldn’t resist.

Ursula set her cup of coffee down and set her gaze on Hecate. She offered a knowing smile which let the darker woman know, Ursula figured out her play.

“Pippa is much different from Mercuria. Her views might be idealistic and sometimes too progressive but she at least understands there’s a fine line between reality and fantasy. That is also why she will succeed as the Great Witch – at least far better than our previous representative.”

“This is one of the rare cases where I agree with you, as do many others. Egbert Hellibore was a poor choice.”

“Discussing politics at the breakfast table? How very bold of you two,” a melodious voice suddenly entered the conversation. 

Everyone turned their attention to none other than Pippa Pentangle herself who had arrived with Ada Cackle at her side. 

“Just simple conversation to start the day,” Hecate replied with a small bow of her head, which showed respect. “We did discuss traditional magic and modern magic just a few minutes ago.”

“Ah, and I missed it!” Pippa pouted and looked around to see where she could take a seat. 

In all honesty, she hoped to get a seat as close as was possible to Hecate but the seats on the woman’s left and right were both taken. She was disappointed but kept a smile on her face. After all, it was silly to get worked up over something so trivial. 

Ada had offered to grab them both their usual breakfast and Pippa had taken a seat next to Ursula. It was as close as she could get to the hunter/potions mistress. She had a good view of the woman and offered a small smile when their eyes briefly met. 

Pippa did her best to fight the blush that appeared. It was very odd how Hecate had such power over her – a simple glance, a simple smile or a smirk – and Pippa felt like a puddle on the floor.  
Ada had returned after a while with their food and sat down next to Pippa. 

Hecate had a perfect view of the Magic Council – especially Pippa Pentangle.  
The other's had resumed their chatter. 

Pippa kept her eye on Hecate. She intrigued her and she was ready to do all she could to get to know her better. She noticed the hunter’s gaze was set on her mouth. Her look was predatory and it excited Pippa. She licked her lips slowly and noticed the small exhale of breath from Hecate. Pippa smiled and broke their gaze. 

“I am curious, Hecate,” Ursula suddenly said, once again catching everyone's attention. “What are your thoughts on Mercuria's tragic demise?”

“Ursula,” Pippa interjected. “I’m sure this isn't the place and time for it.“

She couldn't believe Ursula's nerve to ask such a thing. They're doing everything they can to keep Hecate's real reason here a secret and she might jeopardize it. 

“I agree with Miss Pentangle,” Hecate nodded noticing Pippa's panicked look. The blonde was pleased she had her support.

“However,” Hecate continued, “I think it won't hurt to throw some theories or ideas around. The children are all but gone and we have a good half an hour before anyone has to be anywhere.” 

She smiled pleasantly, lightening the mood. It didn't go unnoticed that Ursula seemed disappointed and Pippa was still looking stressed.

The others thought the idea wonderful as they started speculating. Hecate made sure to hear all the theories and thoughts on the matter. Who could tell? Perhaps the culprit would implicate themselves without thought and this job would be much easier than she initially thought.

There were some expected theories like suicide, accident, and murder, even conspiracy by her peers or people who disagreed with her views. Daisy proposed a rather silly idea that non-magic folk had broken in and killed her but that seemed rather impossible to Hecate. Why would normal's want to kill Mercuria? Other stupid and even plausible ideas were thrown out but none seemed serious enough for Hecate to think the culprit was seated in this room right now. 

What bothered her the most was the motive or lack thereof. Mercuria Marrow, while uptight and rude at times, seemed like an upstanding witch. As much as Hecate had managed to find out, she had no criminal background and dealt in no shady dealings or business. Even if she were a rubbish teacher, surely that was no reason to get rid of her so brutally. 

“What do you think, Miss Hardbroom?” Daisy suddenly asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

“To be quite honest, nothing. I'm sure, whatever happened to Miss Marrow, will come to light and if there was foul play, the culprit or culprits will be apprehended. Now if you'll all excuse me,” she got up from her seat and smoothed her clothes, “I have somewhere to be. Miss Pentangle,” she offered a small bow to which Pippa nodded with a smile. She transferred away with her trademark dark cloud and bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave feedback!
> 
> PS: If you notice any mistakes or something wrong, let me know kindly and professionally. :)
> 
> xoxo


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part concentrates on Pippa and her inner turmoil and denial where Hecate is concerned. She'll also have a brief interaction with Hecate.  
This is the chapter where you can expect the rating to go up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time - my apologies - but hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)

Pippa Pentangle took solace in the late evening walks on the fields around her Academy and occasionally in the woods. During those walks, she could clear her head of the madness of the day and get a better perspective on different things. 

Tonight wasn’t any different. After a long meeting with Ada and later a shorter one with Agatha, it felt like her head was about to explode. She didn’t mind the pile of information the people around her poured on her, but recently it had become too much. She briefly wondered if her decision to run for Great Witch and staying as the headmistress of her academy was such a good idea.

As a precaution, she had halved her responsibilities at the academy by hiring Agatha as the administrator which meant her dealing with most of the issues a headmistress should and managed just fine. However, there were certain things Pippa had to handle herself and the stress she had magically avoided for years, kept growing. She needed this evening's walk.

She took a seat on one of the benches laid out in front of a large oak tree and took a deep breath in. It was rather late, almost 11 PM but she wasn’t worried. The grounds of the academy were safe and well protected. She didn’t worry about anyone bothering her as most of the staff and the students were asleep by now. 

She gazed at the night sky and sighed as her mind drifted back on the meeting with Ada. They had finally gone through all the material Ada had found on Hecate. Pippa was thorough - even though she hired Hecate as a hunter to find out who killed Mercuria and caused other questionable acts on the grounds, she needed to make sure nothing would surprise her about the hunter and later bite her in the ass. She couldn't afford a mistake. 

The research Ada had done, didn’t unearth anything revolutionary about the woman in question but Ursula's information about Broomhead still worried her. Ada had found an entry that supported Ursula’s claim – Broomhead was Hecate’s tutor for years. 

Beatrice Broomhead had been a brilliant witch and the best teacher anyone could ask for but evil had lurked under her layers of pretended goodness. What she had done to some of her students in the name of pushing them to become better was horrifying. 

There had been mentions of physical abuse, torture, misuse of magic and dark magic and, what Pippa considered most worrying, sexual activities. After reading it on paper that Broomhead and Hecate had been connected in the past, Pippa used her pull as the Great Witch to unseal the court documents of Broomhead’s trial. She needed to know if Hecate was one of the victims or was she one of the lucky ones. She only had to wait a few days for the files to arrive but she feared what she would find.

Ada had questioned her interest in Hecate. She was right to do so and Pippa didn't deny it. She had grown rather fond of the elusive woman. Perhaps too fond. They hadn’t spoken much, had only passed each other in the halls occasionally and had a meeting or two where Hecate just laid out what she had found and transferred away but for some reason, Pippa had started to care for her. She recalled her declaration to Ada, that she'd never think to entertain an intimate relationship with Hecate, that it would only stay professional but as days had passed, Pippa started doubting her own words. 

It had been a long time since her last relationship with one Evanora Evergloom – a cheater and a liar. 4 years, soon 5 since Pippa had felt the touch of another. Too long since she'd enjoyed the warmth of another and her body was constantly reminding her it wanted to enjoy it once more.

But does it mean she really wants something more than a professional relationship with Hecate? Would it be something the other woman want? Pippa wasn't even sure Hecate liked her – she seemed equally stoic and cold towards everyone. 'Besides Daisy, apparently,' Pippa bitterly thought and surprised herself. She got up from the bench. 

'Jealousy?' she started walking back towards the Academy. When Ada told her how Daisy had come barreling in and started flirting with Hecate and how the hunter had reciprocated, she had felt immediate jealousy. 'Over what?' Hecate was nothing more than an employee, someone, she hired to get a job done, get paid and then leave. 

She was angry at herself for feeling this way. Hecate was no one to her, only a Witch Hunter, a passing acquaintance. She was the Great Witch and she a mere Witch Hunter! She was fighting a losing battle. Pippa sighed.

The second Hecate had transferred into the room that first day, Pippa was gone, utterly and undeniably gone. She had tried to deny it, to convince herself that what she felt was just infatuation, some form of idolatry but the truth was something she was afraid to admit – she was attracted to Hecate and wanted to explore it. 

She wanted to know what it would feel like. Would it feel the same as before with Evanora? Where kissing was mediocre and the sex barely satisfactory. Would it leave her empty after they'd be done and she'd pretend it was love yet hope she was wrong? Would being with Hecate mean more? Would it even lead anywhere or was it just her own fantasy which she hoped would become real?

So many questions and 'what if's'. None of them helpful. She imagined what Ada would say if she knew what went on in her mind where the hunter was concerned. She even imagined Ursula's horrified look if she knew. The woman had made it clear what she thought of same-sex relationships, how it was 'unnatural' but Pippa had brushed it off. As long as Ursula stayed civil where her personal life and preferences were concerned, she'd thank her for her opinions and move on with her day. But she was certain Ursula would blow a gasket if she knew. 

That was another concern for Pippa though. What would others think? If she were to have any sort of an intimate relationship with Hecate, what would they say? 

Once again her mind was in turmoil. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that Hecate Hardbroom preferred to the company of women but would she prefer her company? She thought back on their few encounters after the first meeting. There weren't many as the hunter seemed constantly busy. Pippa couldn't fault her for that, after all, she did pay her to do her job and they were in the middle of a murder investigation. But the few times they did speak or interact, whether alone or not, Pippa could've sworn Hecate had looked at her with interest. Or was it just her imagination and wishful thinking? 

But at the breakfast the other day, when Pippa had tested the waters, there had been a reaction from Hecate. She didn't imagine that. The way Hecate had looked at her lips and followed her every movement, the hunger and the predatory look in her eyes – she certainly didn't imagine that. Just thinking back on it, Pippa felt arousal building up. Her imagination often ran wild and there have been quite a few lonely nights where the elusive hunter had invaded them. 

Before she realized it, she was stood in front of Hecate's door. Did her thoughts about sex and the hunter bring her here subconsciously? 

'What are you doing, Pippa?' she asked herself. She stepped away from the door and turned her back towards it. She glanced at the wall opposite the door and sighed. Was she truly this desperate for companionship she'd wander the halls in the middle of the night and booty call one of her employees? Pippa chuckled silently. A booty call. That was something she'd only done one time and in her youth and wasn't something she'd start doing now. No no, she wasn't gonna booty call Hecate Hardbroom and certainly not in the middle of the night. 

She turned to leave, to return to her rooms but something made her stay. A feeling, a pleasant yet dangerous feeling, as a shiver ran down her back suddenly.

„Miss Pentangle,“ a low yet husky voice said behind her but sounded rather close, „what a pleasant surprise to see you here, however odd the timing.“

Pippa immediately blushed, it was involuntary as her body reacted to the owner of the voice. She turned around and offered a smile, a rather timid one.

„Hecate.“ She fidgeted and tried to hide her blush and ever-growing arousal. Hecate's presence was enough it seems, enough to make her needy. „I was just taking a stroll to clear my mind.“ A lie and a lame one at that.

„At 2 AM?“ Hecate's perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose.

„I should ask you the same, roaming in the dark at odd hours, startling unsuspecting women.“

„You're hardly unsuspecting, my dear and it is my job to roam in the dark. A job you pay me for quite generously.“

„True and I do expect results-“ 

Hecate stepped closer to the shorter woman. Pippa's blush intensified at the closeness.

„You will get the results on Friday when I'll present what I've found to the whole Magic Council.“

Hecate voice had dropped lower and oozed sex. Did she do it on purpose, Pippa wondered. She took a step back and hit the wall. The way Hecate looked at her made her excited and impossibly more aroused. She avoided eye contact but realized her mistake too late.

„What is the real reason you're here? Taking a stroll to clear your mind is a good excuse but not one I personally buy.“ Hecate once again stepped closer but not close enough to invade Pippa's personal space, at least not yet.

„It's...it's nothing,“ Pippa squeaked nervously. Her whole body was betraying her – the blush was running from her face to her neck, her breathing was becoming erratic, her nipples already hard and her thoughts verging on the scandalous. „As I said-“  
Hecate approached her once more.

„So you say,“ Hecate's warm breath washed over Pippa's face.   
She let her eyes roam over the blonde woman and was pleased to see she was becoming undone all on her own. Her suspicion was true – the Great Witch wanted her. 

She rested one of her hands on the wall right  
next to Pippa's head and leaned even closer. Pippa's personal place was definitely breached now but she made no move to push Hecate away. The black-clad woman pushed closer, testing the boundaries once more - to see how far she could go before the blonde would fold and push her away. Her free hand brushed the underside of Pippa's breast, barely touching and the body against the wall reacted and pushed back into her hand. Hecate was pleased.

„Are you attracted to me, your Greatness,“ she asked against Pippa's ear, her hot breath sending shivers down the woman's back.

„No,“ Pippa croaked a reply.

What Hecate was doing to her had a massive effect. She never realized she wanted the woman so much, wanted to become undone under her hands. But she was gonna fight it and not give in, she had to.

Hecate's mouth moved from Pippa's ear to the side of her jaw and left a small kiss there which lingered. Her hand had moved from the underside of her breast on top of it and put pressure on it, squeezing it hard enough for Pippa to moan.

„Your body says otherwise,“ the hunter whispered. She moved her lips lower on Pippa's neck, leaving featherlike kisses all over the flushed skin.

Pippa was panicking as her eyes darted from Hecate to her left and right. Half of her was worried someone would see them in this position and the other half would not care. The other half demanded more, not caring how open and public this was.   
Hecate moved back up, now face to face with the blonde, their lips only a millimeter apart. She looked down on Pippa's lips which were half-open, hot breath passing from them onto her own. She licked her lips and smiled knowingly.

„Is that why you came here? Is that what you want?“

Pippa shook her head no but her mind screamed otherwise - 'Yes, that's exactly what I want!'

Hecate's thigh had now moved between Pippa's legs and she raised it slowly. Pippa knew if the hunter's leg crazed her intimates, she'd let it all happen right here in this corridor for anyone to see. She'd let the hunter claim her, mark her, make her scream in pleasure and not care for consequences.

„You could've fooled me,“ Hecate pushed away from the woman and took a step back. 

Hecate understood if things were to escalate between then, and they would eventually, a corridor wasn't the best choice for their dalliance. Besides, looking at the Great Witch, half-undone and barely standing upright against that wall, Hecate decided, she had teased her enough.

She moved to the door to her rooms and opened it with a wave of her had. 

„If you do change your mind, Miss Pentangle, just knock. Good night.“ The potions mistress disappeared into her rooms.

Pippa was still out of it. She didn't even manage to say 'Good night' back. Her body was burning, it was on fire. She needed for it to stop, she needed to douse the flames. She pushed her body off the wall and stood in front of Hecate's door once more. She was panting, her body pulsing, every nerve on fire - she just needed release. She raised her hand to knock but stopped a centimeter from it.

'What are you doing?' she asked herself. 'Have you lost your mind?“ She took a step back and closed her eyes. 'This would be a mistake!' 

She shook her head as she felt herself being pulled back towards the door. She was fighting with herself, there was no magic involved. Part of her wanted to lose herself in the bed of Hecate Hardbroom, wanted the hunter to make her forget her stress, problems and sexual need - just for one night. A part that kept telling her how much she wanted the darker woman to touch her, to make her beg, to make her let go, to submit. Another part of her denied her need and want for the woman, reasoned for her to keep a straight mind, how wrong it would be. 

'This isn't you. Walk away.' 

Pippa stood still. No-one would know. It didn't have to mean anything. People constantly indulged in one night stands.

'Walk away.' 

She recalled the way Hecate kissed her jaw and neck, her arousal getting fresh fuel. She let out a silent moan as she imagined the hunter's hands on her bare skin, her lips on her lips, her tongue on her nipples. She raised her hand again.

'Walk away!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, comments, questions, etc.
> 
> All mistakes are my own as English is my third language. If you notice any mistakes or odd sentences, point them out kindly.
> 
> Want to contact me privately? Tumblr: https://yesmisshardbroom.tumblr.com/
> 
> xoxoxoxo


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting and some heart-to-heart with Ada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took me 7 years :D Sorry for the delay but work is distracting me from my writing. Hope you enjoy.

Friday had finally arrived and Hecate was in her rooms preparing for the meeting with the Magic Council and the Great Witch. 

She was always confident in what she did and rarely anyone was able to make her lose her footing but this particular case was strange. She had an eerie feeling about it, something that made her feel uneasy. She suspected whoever was behind it wouldn't stop at just one death to achieve whatever goal they were aiming for. It had been a long while since the last time Hecate had faced such a serious opponent – and she had faced many dangerous ones. She had yet to find out what drove this particular person? Or could it be that her opponent had help and she was hunting more than one person? 

During the day, when she expertly pretended to be a potions teacher, she often managed to subtly interrogate people – students and fellow teachers. No-one suspected a thing and thought her just curious about the life, matters, and everyday goings, including relationships of everyone in the academy. Hecate pretended to be a nosy woman eager for some gossip – and gossip she got. 

If she were to believe the stories she’d heard – the odd accidents with students, the random spells being cast at the most unexpected of situations – it seemed plausible there was more than one person behind it all. Sadly no names were dropped so she was still at a disadvantage.   
Last night she went out on a small scouting trip in hopes of finding something that could help her in this investigation – she checked the murder scene, went through personnel and student files, did some background research - and time had gotten away from her. She returned to her rooms in the early hours of the morning and managed little to no sleep. Nonetheless, she felt energized and whatever exhaustion she felt, could easily be remedied with a cup of coffee and perhaps Pippa Pentangle’s sunny personality and genuine smile.

Her mind drifted back to the night when the Great Witch had somehow ended in front of her door. She was happy to see her and pleased to finally get confirmation of her initial suspicion that the blonde woman wanted her. She had used her skills to tease the other woman but perhaps she was too effective and too eager? Even though at the end of their little adventure, she had opened the possibility for something more, the knock she had hoped for, never came. Hecate would admit she had been disappointed the blonde had left.

It seemed Miss Pentangle’s self-control was much stronger than she assumed at first.

’Impressive, truly impressive’, the hunter thought with a smirk. 

She looked forward to breaking that control and finally claiming the gorgeous woman as her own. The sooner, the better.

There wasn’t much time before the meeting so Hecate hurriedly looked herself over in the mirror. She had changed her clothes and had freshened up but her hair was a mess. Her long locks were wild and free and it would be such a hassle to try and tame it.

She left it as it was and before transferring away wondered if Pippa would like it.

The meeting went fine. Hecate had presented her findings and to everyone's surprise, were quite a lot. The findings included the spell that was used on Mercuria. A dark spell, that would freeze the victim from the inside out and required someone compelling to use. It had truly concerned Pippa. There weren’t many witches and wizards on the grounds who could pull it off but their true talents might have been hidden. She went through all the names she could suspect were powerful enough to use such a spell but her other half, the half that trusted her employees, didn’t think any of them was capable of such horrendous acts.

Ursula had blown up when Hecate had mentioned she had eliminated a large number of students from the suspect pool. Pippa still cringed at the way Ursula had yelled at the hunter for even suspecting innocent children. She would’ve agreed with Ursula if not for Hecate and her reasoning that children were equally capable of committing crimes, which included murder. She had, to Pippa’s relief, added that very often, children didn’t act alone. So if a student was responsible, it had to have been due to someone else's influence. 

It had not calmed Ursula, who was worried about her daughters and their safety, and continued her behavior. The insults she threw towards Hecate did nothing as the hunter remained calm on her seat and only smiled. Ursula Hallow and her loud personality just seemed to slide off the dark woman. 

Ursula was a very emotional woman, which was often an issue when a cool head was needed, but her honest and often brutal advice had helped Pippa out of some pretty tough situations. That was one of the many reasons Ursula was a member of the Magic Council. 

Eventually, Ada took the matters into her own hands and managed to settle the other blonde. The older woman always had a way with words and Pippa was thankful it came handy once again. 

While Ursula had calmed, she still accused Hecate of not being efficient enough and after all those weeks being undercover, she didn't have much. They were no closer to the culprit than they were before hiring the witch hunter.

Pippa felt guilty. The fact that Hecate didn’t have much more to give them was mostly her fault. When she first hired the witch hunter, a contract was created between them and was sealed by blood. That meant everything put in there had to be followed. One of the points Pippa had put in and Hecate had, reluctantly, agreed to, was a restriction of using dark, dangerous, and unethical spells. It also included potions. It meant Hecate’s hands were pretty tied but she had assured Pippa, she'd be fine and just had to dust off her ordinary skills.

The blonde imagined it was rather difficult for someone like Hecate to manage without such magic and she hoped what she had said about being fine wasn't a lie to make her mind at ease. She considered re-doing the contract.

Even though the meeting went rather well, Pippa had nervously fidgeted in her chair the whole time. She found it hard to concentrate on her duties and was distracted by Hecate. Her heartbeat had picked up when she had arrived with the dark cloud and bats and a wave of excitement hit her nether regions at the hunter's disheveled look. Pippa held back a gasp, masking it with a cough and apology. 

She was weakened at the way Hecate had looked at her, her eyes predatory and full of want. The hunter wasn't hiding what she wanted, wasn't hiding who her prey was and Pippa felt a wave of arousal and the same amount of want course through her body. 

Could she have ended the meeting early and let Hecate have her wicked way with her? She probably could've but didn't. 

Ada had noticed her turmoil and Pippa knew she wanted to ask about it. She could picture it in her mind. 

’Yes, Ada. I had a steamy session with Hecate the other night and it took all my willpower to walk away and I want to continue that session right here and right now’.

That would go well, but Pippa was certain Ada wouldn't judge her. She'd probably urge her on.

While Hecate had been sharing her findings, their gazes met more than once and each time Pippa felt the want coming off the other woman intensify. She felt embarrassed and blush was crawling up her neck and to her cheeks. Her knickers were wet from her arousal and she prayed to the Goddess no-one would notice.

She had been thrown back to the faithful night, the night where Hecate was so close to her. It was still raw in Pippa's mind - Hecate’s touch still fresh and her lips on her skin still burning. The way the hunter had taunted her, stating the obvious and the way she had weakly denied it yet pushed into the touches. 

It had become too much in the end. Pippa didn't think she could've contained her emotions and bodily reactions any longer so after making sure everything that was needed, was said and had ended the meeting. Before anyone, she had transferred away – something she didn't often do as walking was something she enjoyed more – and had taken refuge in her office.

She had tons of paperwork to go through, the piles of papers on the desk proof enough. That would be her excuse if anyone came looking and she hoped no-one would. 

The amount of work she had yet to do made her forget she was aroused as a wall of stress came down on her.

’It’s all your own doing,’ she thought, ’you chose this life, might as well get used to it.’ She scoffed and slumped against the desk in defeat.   
Half an hour later, there was a small knock on her door and while she didn't want any interruptions, she invited whoever it was, in.

It didn't surprise her it was Ada with a broad smile and a large leather-bound notebook under her left arm.

„Pippa,” the older woman said and took a seat across from her. “You left in a hurry.”

“My apologies, Ada, I felt like all was said and as you can see I have tons of work yet to do.“

Pippa's tone hinted to Ada she wanted her to state her business and leave sooner, rather than later. She decided to ignore the hint and get right to it.

„Are you sure it wasn't something else?“

„I don't know what you mean,“ Pippa continued with her paperwork, perfectly avoiding eye contact with her friend.

Ada set her notebook on the desk and leaned back in the chair. 

„The only one you're fooling is yourself. Don't think I didn't notice what was going on between you and Hecate.“

The younger blonde sighed, set her pen down, and raised her eyes to Ada's.

„Nothing was going on. As I said before, I will not entertain an intimate-“

„Yes,“ Ada interrupted, „I know what you said but I didn't believe a word of it and neither did you.“

„I didn't lie,“ Pippa said weakly but knew Ada was right. 

Her excuse a few weeks back when her friend had asked about it, was weak. It had been a professional answer, something a Great Witch would say but it wasn't  
something Pippa Pentangle would say. So Ada was right – she didn't believe her own words.

„I didn't say you did but you'll agree when I say you want to take it back.“ Pippa swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head slowly. „Why not go for it then? A little bit of romance and some sex? I'm certain Hecate is very capable in that department.“

„Ada!“

The older woman started laughing.

„Don't look so shocked,“ she kept laughing, „the whole meeting was sizzling with the tension between you and Hecate. Sexual tension. I am amazed Ursula didn't catch on to it but I guess she was too distracted with yelling at Hecate.“

Pippa was blushing madly and tried to hide her face.

„On a more serious note,“ the bespectacled woman said, recovering from her joyous laughter at Pippa's expense, „I have to apologize as well.“

„There's no need for it,“ Pippa waved her hand, thinking Ada wanted to say sorry for teasing her. 

„Please, let me say it.“ The Great Witch nodded. „I can see you have feelings for Hecate and it was to be expected,“ Ada smiled. „You've always been drawn to her type. And this fight you've had within, this struggle to deny those feelings and the empty excuses on why not pursue it – I feel like it's partially my fault. I wanted to apologize if I made you feel like having a more intimate relationship with her would be not favored. It wasn't my intention. I was just worried about you and tried to look out for you. And foremost I didn't want for you to experience another heartbreak. You are dear to me, Pippa – a friend, a sister, family – and I'll do anything I can to help and keep you safe.“

The younger woman got up and took a seat next to Ada. She took her hands into her own and raised them to kiss the knuckles.

„You are too kind,“ she had tears in her eyes, Ada's confession hit her hard. „But you didn't make me feel those things. I appreciated your honesty and concern. I don't want my heart to be broken and I don't wish to feel like shit when it happens. I've come too far, with your help and I refuse to be treated the same way as before. Evanora was a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life, and only thanks to you were I able to get back on my feet and start to live again. So don't for one minute think you've ever made me feel bad when all you've done is support, help and motivate me. You are my best friend, the sister I've always wanted and I am proud to call you my family as well.“

They shared a hug and tears turned into smiles.

„Then listen to my advice once more, Pippa,“ Ada said. „Forget your position in the community, forget what people might think or say, forget about appearances and think about what you want,“ she poked the blonde's chest with her finger gently. „What you need, what would make you happy, what you desire.“

„I don't know...I'm afraid,“ the Great Witch got up and started pacing. 

„What if I'm just making another mistake? What if Hecate is like Evanora?“

„I can't speak for her, my dear,“ Ada joined her, „but I don't think she's anything like your ex. But don't think about the 'what ifs' and concentrate on the good things it can bring. Hecate likes you, dare I say it goes deeper than that? I've seen the way she looks at you, even during the meeting. She is interested, very much so. You'd have to be blind to not see it.“

Pippa withdrew, still uncertain, still afraid. Ada caught her hand and turned her back towards her.

„You work too much, always putting everyone ahead of yourself and your needs. It's admirable but as your friend, I'm telling you to take a break from it all. Allow yourself the simple pleasures like the donuts you eat for breakfast or the walks in the forest during late nights. Is it truly so bad to allow some romance into your life?“

Pippa didn't reply but didn't agree nor deny it as well.

„I'm gonna go and do some research on the spell that was used on Mercuria and see what I can find,“ the older woman yielded. „Don't stay up too late.“ She squeezed Pippa's hand in reassurance and took her leave. 

Pippa walked back to her desk, Ada's words circling in her mind.

'No, Ada, it certainly wouldn't be bad to allow some romance. I want to welcome it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and feedback. Be polite about it :D
> 
> xoxoxo


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's rating has gone up and is NSFW! You have been warned. PS: Read tags.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Her inner turmoil over what Ada had said took over the rest of her evening. Paperwork was forgotten, she stood her back to the door and contemplated what she should do about Hecate. She didn't feel the air shift around her, didn't hear the small sound of someone transferring in behind her. She didn't even register a presence, so caught up in her own thoughts, when a voice spoke.

„Miss Pentangle.“

She turned around and was met with the gorgeous face of Hecate Hardbroom smiling at her.

„Hecate, what are you doing here?“ Pippa hurriedly walked around the woman, trying to put as much distance between them as was possible in the office. 

While her presence wasn't unwelcome, she felt it was too soon to face the reason she had trouble concentrating and sleeping. This time, if offered, she wouldn't be able to say no.

Sensing the blonde was a bit skittish, Hecate followed but didn't invade her personal space. She decided to start slowly.

„You ended the meeting rather abruptly,” Pippa swallowed hard, her body reawakening to the voice alone. „I had yet to reveal what my next steps were.“

„My apologies,“ the blonde shakily said, Hecate's presence definitely having its effect. „I had assumed we were done. “

Ada's words once again echoed in her mind and she felt ashamed. During a serious conversation, Hecate was seemingly trying to have, Pippa could only think about her lips and hands. 

„I have been thinking,“ the taller woman slowly inched closer to Pippa, „if I am to start a...deeper investigation,“ she checked the blonde out, her gaze burning into the thin fabric of the dress, „I should start with you, Your Greatness.“

Hecate's voice had dropped an octave and the shorter woman had trouble concentrating on anything else than the woman in front of her – she was in a trance. Words were difficult at this point but she managed to still appear professional.

„You suspect me?“

„You've made the top of my list.“

Pippa straightened her back as she regained some of her composure. How absurd to think she was responsible but she didn't expect anything less from the witch hunter. 

„And my motive would be?“ 

„You didn't get along with Miss Marrow,“ Hecate stated simply and didn't elaborate further.

„I'm not gonna deny it,“ Pippa met Hecate's gaze with determination. „We fought a lot. She disagreed with my views and the direction I wanted the schools to go to. Everything I decided in regards to the schools, the students, or the teachers, she had a counterargument or she openly said I was making a mistake or a stupid decision.“

„Sounds like a great motive to me,“ the hunter smiled as her gaze lowered to Pippa's chest.

The blonde swallowed hard when Hecate licked her lips and a blush crept up her body and to her face. She didn't know how to be right now. On one hand, she was being accused of murder and on the other, she was being flirted with. Her mind told her to push the woman away but her heart wanted to pull her closer. She took a step back, to put some distance between them and let out a breath she was holding. She had to prove to Hecate, murdering someone wasn't something she'd ever do or consider.

„There are many teachers in this complex that will disagree with me. I don't expect everyone to think as I do. I welcome disparity and deliberately bring it together under one roof.“ She started pacing. „I have always wanted to show our world that variance, be it the color of your skin, orientation, political views, the type of magic you practice, can exist in one place without violence. One shouldn't hate or bully the other for being different. That is the whole point of this school, the merge, and the direction of my campaign. You should-“

She stopped and looked at the taller woman. Hecate just kept smiling. She looked infuriatingly pleased with herself. Pippa huffed.

„Did you know all along?“ The hunter nodded. „You just riled me up, toyed with me and teased me?!“ Once again, a nod from the other woman. „You're impossible!“ 

Hecate moved into Pippa's personal space suddenly and caught her hands. She set the hands-on her side and pushed their fronts together with a smile. Pippa didn't struggle or push her away so she continued slowly slid her hands up Pippa's arms and stopped at her shoulders. Hecate felt her shake under her touch. 

„I knew from day one you weren't responsible,“ she moved closer Pippa and kissed her jaw softly. The blonde's breath hitched at the soft feel of the lips against her still overheated skin. „But I do enjoy teasing you.“

This was it, Pippa thought to herself, the invitation, the hint they can take this further. She wanted to so badly, wanted nothing else right now but...

„Hecate...“

The darker woman was glued to her front, every part of her body was on fire, every nerve on edge. She could feel the hunter was enjoying this as much as she was.

„A few nights ago you lied to me.“

Pippa was in a haze – Hecate's closeness, her tone of voice – it was overwhelming.

„I didn't,“ she croaked.

The blonde avoided the hunter’s prying eyes, embarrassed at how much she wanted to be touched and submit.

Hecate whispered hotly into her ear.

„You did, Miss Pentangle.“

The Great Witch swallowed hard again, her resolve failing but she pushed against the taller body and bit back a whimper. Hecate fit perfectly against her.

„Perhaps I was mistaken,“ Pippa whispered against Hecate's hair. „Ask me again.“

The black-clad woman traced a path with her lips from her ear to the corner of her mouth. Each touch leaving a trail of fire behind. 

„Are you attracted to me,“ she slowly asked, her voice husky and breath hot. 

Pippa wasn't going to lie or deny it again. It was time to act, a time to allow herself what was offered.

'People are being murdered,' her mind suddenly decided to rudely cut in, 'and all you want is to get laid?'

'Yes, exactly,' she argued back. 'I want her touch, her lips, her attention – everything. The investigation can wait.'

She moved against Hecate and was rewarded with a kiss on her overheated cheek.

„Yes,“ she eventually replied, „I am very attracted to you.“

Hecate doused her face with small kisses, her lips barely touching the skin but just enough for Pippa to lose strength in her legs. She let herself be walked backward until her back hit the wall as the hunter continued her torture.

„That night,“ she breathed against Pippa's jaw, „when you didn't knock and retreated to the safety of your room,“ a small lingering kiss on her cheek.

Pippa whimpered as soft lips moved against her skin. Hecate bit the exposed skin on offer and was pleased when the blonde shuddered as a result. She pushed her harder against the wall.

„In the soothing darkness between the four walls, against the softness of your pillows and the warmth of your bed – did you think about me?“

Hecate's touches on her body were barely there – a featherlike touch on her side, the sliding of fingers with minimal contact, the long fingers on her neck with the softest of pressure, her lips grazing the skin they came into contact with – Pippa was unraveling, her whimpers and shaky breaths filling the room.

„Now now, Your Greatness,” Hecate moved back to her ear, „if you won’t reply, then all this,” she suddenly pulled the blonde off the wall and against her body and put pressure on her butt, „will end.”

Pippa didn’t want it to end. She would not make the mistake again.

„I...,” Pippa struggled with her words, „that night you were all I could think about.”

Hecate continued her ministrations and intensified her touch and pushed her back against the wall. The fabric of Pippa’s dress was thin so the taller woman’s touch was like fire on the blonde’s covered skin and she wanted to feel more.

„I touched myself that night,” she continued and was rewarded with a bite and a kiss on the skin on her neck, „my fingers were your fingers,” Hecate moved her kisses back on her jaw and lingered there, waiting, anticipating, „your hand on my breast, your lips against mine.”

„Good, ” Hecate said against the corner of Pippa’s mouth. „Very good.“

The blonde wanted to kiss her, wanted to be kissed by her. She just wanted her.

„Hecate,” she searched for the hunter’s mouth with her own but the taller woman dodged.  
„Please.”

„Please what?”

The blonde pushed herself against her body and once again searched for the lips that were denied. She put her hands on Hecate’s backside, pulled her against her and moaned at the contact. Their mouths were only an inch apart, hot breaths mingling. It was driving Pippa mad. No matter what she did or tried, those lips were denied.

Hecate smirked at her little attempts of capturing her lips but she wasn’t going to give in so easily.

„Be a good girl,” she said as she moved one of her hands between their bodies. „Please what?” 

Her hand stopped on Pippa’s breast yet the blonde still refused to speak. Hecate massaged the breast and felt the nipple immediately peak under her palm. She flicked over the nipple and the shorter woman gasped.

Pippa was on her last straw, she couldn’t fight it any longer. Something had to happen and now.

„Please kiss me, Hecate.”

The kiss was nothing Pippa had dreamed of and everything she had imagined. It began slowly, lips against lips, but escalated to a deep open-mouthed kiss that left them both breathless. She was being devoured by Hecate. They broke for air and Pippa tried to reinitiate the kiss after a while.

„Please,“ she begged when it was denied, „don't tease.“

The hunter smiled and decided to reward her for being so good. She captured Pippa's lips into a slow and deep kiss. The blonde pushed into her, grabbing Hecate's long coat, digging her nails into it. Hecate kissed her like no one else ever had. Pippa moaned at the sensation and opened her mouth to invite the darker woman in again. She dreaded a rejection but was granted approval as Hecate's tongue met her  
own. There was no battle, no fighting, only dancing in perfect sync. When the air became a necessity again, the kiss broke and was reinitiated a few seconds later with the same passion and deepness. Eventually, Hecate broke it and moved to her neck.

„A dress is so impractical for me, but it's perfect for this,“ she whispered into Pippa's ear, as her hand moved under the dress, grabbing the blonde's leg and hoisting it over her hip.

She slid her hand up Pippa's leg, on her thigh, and started drawing slow circles on the sensitive flesh. With each circle, she moved closer to her now soaked panties. She moaned again and again as Hecate's other hand fondled her covered breast.  
Pippa had trouble forming coherent sentences, she was breathing hard but she wanted to feel those hands on her skin.

„Hecate, I want to...,“ the thought was cut short when the hunter pinched her nipple. She gasped.

„You want what?“ 

Pippa slid her hands under the coat, feeling the dark-haired woman's firm back. She dragged her nails down her back and then up again, trying to remove the offending garment. Hecate didn't stop her ministrations – one hand on Pippa's breast and the other dangerously close to her center. She bit her earlobe and moved her hand to graze the side of the knickers. Pippa's hips jerked forward but the hand was removed.

„No,“ the blonde whined, „please, I want to feel your touch.“ She pushed her chest against her hand.

„Good girl,“ Hecate breathed and moved from her ear to her neck and stopped at her collarbone. She made a motion with her fingers and the upper half of Pippa's dress, including her bra, magically vanished, leaving her topless. She lowered her mouth and took one of the exposed nipples into her mouth. She rolled it in her mouth with her tongue and gently bit on it. Pippa hissed when the small pain washed over her and moaned when Hecate soothed it with a lick. The other breast received the same amount of attention. 

After a while, when she felt Pippa was losing it, she moved back up and captured her lips into a kiss. This kiss was rougher than the first ones but the blonde didn't mind. She needed and wanted this. 

The kiss was broken and without warning, Hecate moved her finger underneath her soaked panties, grazing the overheated and wet flesh. Pippa moaned deeply, her own hands faltering and dropping from Hecate, against the wall.

“We barely know each other,“ Pippa panted against Hecate's parted mouth as she tried to dig her nails into the wall. 

Hecate explored the heated folds, sliding her finger along the wet heaven – up, then down – tortuously slow – avoiding the places Pippa needed her to touch the most. The hunter faced the blonde Goddess against the wall and once again caught her lips in a searing kiss. Pippa pushed herself against the taller woman, trying to get more friction where she wanted it but the hunter denied it by breaking the kiss and pushing her back against the wall with a thud.

„I can take you on a date after, Your Greatness“ she breathed against her jaw. Pippa didn't reply but tried to reinitiate the kiss. She was denied. 

„That's not what I mean,“ the blonde moaned as the finger between her folds continued its work.

“Tell me to stop and I will,“ Hecate said and stopped her hand. She made a move to remove her hand but Pippa stopped it.

„No! Please,“ she panted, „please don't stop. I don't want you to stop.“  
Hecate moved so Pippa could wrap both of her legs around her hips, giving her better access to the waiting heat. The blonde moved her hands and dug them into Hecate's hair and back. She started panting more erratically, as the dark hunter continued to explore the wetness with her skillful fingers.

Pippa panted and moaned into Hecate's hair.

„What do you want?“ She moved her hand closer to the bundle of nerves and grazed over it, making Pippa jerk against her in pleasure.

„I need you to,“ the blonde tried, writhing against the black-clad woman.

„Need me to what?“ Hecate urged, flipping her finger against her clit once again but more firmly.

Pippa gasped loudly into the room.

„Please fuck me! I need you to fuck me now!“ 

Hecate smiled against Pippa's neck and changed positions. She pushed Pippa more firmly against the wall and raised one of Pippa's legs higher on her hip. She kissed her neck, biting it gently, then more painfully, making Pippa shiver against her. She moved her fingers through the wet folds, exploring, massaging, and without warning pushed one of her long digits into the awaiting heat of the core.

„Goddess!“ Pippa threw her head back against the wall.

„Not quite,“ Hecate responded with a strong voice, grinding her hips against the hand buried between Pippa's legs, pushing the finger in deeper. Pippa closed her eyes and let out yet another deep moan. 

„More, please,“ she begged.

Hecate added one more finger, curled them inside and she let out a squeak of pleasure.

„Was this what you wanted all those nights ago," Hecate taunted. The way she said it, turned Pippa on even more. "Getting fucked against a wall."

„Yes," the blonde moaned. 

She was pinned against the wall, Hecate's fingers deep in her heat - she felt excited, she was a prey the Hunter had finally caught.

The hunter added another finger, slowly, so slowly, drawing shuddering and trembling gasps out of Pippa's lovely mouth. She latched her teeth on the blonde woman's neck, giving it a more forceful bite, then lapping at it, to soothe the pain the woman against her surely felt. She moved the fingers in and out, helping with a thrust of her hips, each thrust slamming Pippa back against the wall. She moaned, panted, gasped, tugged at Hecate's long wild hair.

Pippa was becoming more vocal as she neared her climax. Her moans and gasps echoing in the large office. 

„Yes,“ the blonde hissed, amazed at Hecate's strength to keep her upright and pinned to the wall. „I've wanted this for so long! Goddess-“ Hecate pushed her fingers as deep as she could, pulling them out, flicking her clit with her thumb, her free hand flat on the wall next to Pippa's head for extra support.

„Good,“ Hecate teased as she continued her movements. „Come for me,“ she ordered and curled the fingers just right which sent Pippa over the edge with a guttural moan. 

Pippa's nails dug into Hecate's hair, pulling it, as the orgasm rode through her body. She saw stars and rainbows, the strength of it so powerful. If Hecate wasn't holding her up, she'd fall down, her legs were like jello. The hunter helped her through the orgasm slowing her movements gradually until all that was left were aftershocks and Pippa shuddering and shivering against her, overwhelmed by pleasure.

With her fingers still buried inside Pippa's heat, she kissed her, wanting entrance to her mouth, claiming her tongue. The forceful kiss turned gentle until Hecate broke it and settled her forehead against Pippa's.

„Such a good girl,“ she said, making Pippa smile. She realized Hecate's fingers were still buried inside and she was still pinned against the wall but she felt content and very much satisfied. They stood there for a while, Hecate leaving small kisses all over Pippa's face, jawline, neck, making the blonde sigh in bliss. 

The hunter disengaged herself soon after, removing her hand and setting Pippa on her feet, making sure she could stand on her own, before stepping away. She smirked at the thoroughly fucked woman.

Pippa reached out for Hecate, not wanting her to leave but the touch was denied.

„Until next time, Miss Pentangle,“ and transferred away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback and comments but do remember to be polite about it. 
> 
> xoxoxo


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short glimpse into Hecate's past and Broomhead. Interaction with Mildred and an unexpected turn in the investigation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Note the tags have changed. Hope you enjoy!

„You're late, Miss Hubble,“ Hecate sternly said to the girl running towards her.

Mildred stopped in front of her and tried to catch her breath. 

„I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom,“ she panted, „Ethel went over her time limit, so I got my mirror call with my mum later than I expected and there was much to be said and so little time and-“

„I understand,“ the tall woman raised her hand to silence the rambling girl. „However, do try to be more punctual next time.“

„Yes, miss.“

Mildred was glad she wasn't scolded more. Miss Hardbroom scared her at times with her black clothes, straight back and hands that were always ready to cast a spell but underneath all, she knew she had a soft heart and the thorns were just a form of protection. At least she hoped so.

„Um, Miss Hardbroom, what are we doing here?“

They stood at the entrance of the vast forest that surrounded the Academy. Mildred had heard some stories about it – strange creatures lurking in the depths of the dark and looming wilderness – it didn’t sound safe if anyone was to ask her opinion. 

„It has come to my attention that you’re not from a witching family. Am I correct to say no-one in your family is a witch or a wizard?“

„Not that I or my mum know of. “

„It could be you are the first in your family then. That explains why you have so much trouble in my class. You don’t seem to know which ingredient is which and thus your potions often fail.“

„I’m sorry,“ the girl said, her head low.

„Do not apologize for something that is not your fault, Miss Hubble. I was not made aware of your lack of knowledge about our world so I should be the one to apologize for assuming otherwise. However, I will do what I can to help you and that’s why we are here.“

Hecate was not pleased when she finally got hold of Mildred Hubble’s student file and read that she wasn’t from a witching family. That was the kind of information a teacher should be informed about immediately. It was utterly preposterous. She wondered if Mercuria was aware of Mildred’s deficiency.

„My ingredient storage is rather empty and won’t last until the end of the week. We need to gather more to fill it back up and I will need your help.“

Mildred seemed hesitant and worried. Did Miss Hardbroom want them to go into the forest? The scary and eerie forest? Just the two of them?

„Here,“ the dark woman handed Mildred a basket, a list on a paper and a book that had probably seen better days. „The paper has all the plants I need – they’re common and can easily be found in the forest before us. Use the book as a visual help to identify them more easily as I’m sure you don’t know what half of them look like.“

„But, but, Miss Hardbroom, the forest,“ Mildred stammered.

„What about it?“

„Isn’t it dangerous and doesn’t it have some strange creatures living there?“

Hecate raised her eyebrow in confusion. Strange creatures?

„The forest is perfectly safe, Miss Hubble and no dangerous nor strange creatures are known to dwell there. Have you been listening to stories?“

Mildred nodded in embarrassment. She felt so foolish suddenly. She should’ve realized the stories told by Ethel and her gang might be fictional. They’ve told questionable stories before. ’Stupid Ethel,’ she thought to herself.

„I assure you,“ Hecate put her hand on the girl's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, „the most dangerous things in the forest are the rocks you might stumble on if you don’t watch your step.“

Hecate had made sure the woods were safe before inviting the girl along and no entry she read or story she heard mentioned dangerous creatures. 

„Your task won’t be as simple as you might think. For each plant you will find, you will name three potions it can be used in. The book won’t tell you that information so the names of the potions will have to come from here,“ she pointed to Mildred's mind.

Mildred groaned.

„It’s an easy and effective way to learn, Miss Hubble, and I expect you to take this opportunity seriously.“

„Of course, Miss Hardbroom, I’m sorry.“

„Good. We will meet here in two hours – it should give you enough time to find and collect everything on the list. Should you finish sooner, then send a blue flare into the sky and I will join you. Should you find yourself in any danger or need of my help, send a red flare and I will be there momentarily. I hope you know how to send out a flare?“

Mildred nodded confidently. That was something she knew how to do very easily. 

„What about you, Miss?“ Mildred asked and wondered if she’d be waiting for her here.

„I will be doing the same as you but I will be looking for the more uncommon and rare ingredients. Now off you go and don’t forget the flares.“

Once Mildred had disappeared into the darkness of the forest, Hecate did the same only the other direction. She kept her guard up and eyes sharp for any sign of possible danger or Mildred’s flares. 

Teaching was certainly not something she’d have seen for herself. Her father, a man who didn't approve of women doing anything else aside from raising children and being at home, after seeing Hecate's potential had always hoped she’d choose the academic life, even pressured her to become a teacher or researcher. Even now, Hecate's official title was potions researcher but she didn't expand on her skills in the way he had wanted her to.  
It had not pleased him at all, which was to be expected, and he turned his attention and pressure on her brother Hermes. He was successful with her brother who was now a well-loved and respected teacher of all things potions and spell-science in a different school. Hermes actively took part in conventions and shared his knowledge while she did not.  
He had accused her of being less than her brother and if she didn't want to make a name for herself, she could at least continue the line and give him a grandchild – get married, have children, be what a woman was supposed to be.

It had angered Hecate and she poured more oil into the already burning fire with coming out as a lesbian and zero interest in having children. She continued lashing out in different ways. 

However, ever since her mother's untimely death and her will which made her the heir to the family's fortune and everything it entailed, changed her father's behavior towards her. She knew he never accepted that decision but pretended to approve.

He had tried to influence her in different ways – played the loving father, pretended to care and be interested in her and what she did – but she always saw through his facade and pushed back. 

But everything together – responsibility as the heir, her father’s constant pressure and disgust, bullying at school, her insecurity and lack of self-confidence – had pushed her into the arms of a monster or perhaps her savior.

Beatrice Broomhead had come to her at the beginning of her university years. Like a soothing balm on open wounds, her words had healed her and gave her hope. She had shown interest in her studies, shown care, and had offered love – love that Hecate had lost when her mother died and had craved ever since. 

’You fear what you can become,’ she had said, ’and hide behind a mask of a scared little girl. You can be so much more if you let me help, let me mold you into the powerful witch you were born to be.’

Hecate had let her. 

As months passed, Broomhead’s kind words often turned unkind and she used every weapon in her arsenal to make Hecate into the witch she is today. She had endured it all – the abuse, the pain, the agony – and everything she had learned – every spell, every skill, every manipulation - she used today. 

But the things she had to endure weren’t the worst as opposed to the things she had to give up. 

Broomhead had been adamant she was not allowed to have any relations with anyone aside from her family – which mostly meant her brother - or Broomhead herself. She was not allowed to love or experience anything intimate with anyone, aside from...

Hecate became angry at that very thought and threw a ball of fire at the nearest rock.  
What Hecate had gone through to become what she was now – was Hell – but she had learned a lot from her demoness of a mistress. 

’You are my creation,’ Broomhead’s vile words broke through her barriers, ’my hard work! No-one will love you like I do – no-one!. You are mine! Never forget that!’

No, she needed a distraction, to not think of her or be reminded of her. She felt panic rising and started hyperventilating. No! She thought she was over it. Hoped it was all in the past. She needed something to...someone to...

’Pippa,’ she thought immediately. Her infectious smile and sunny personality, her kindness and warmth, her compassionate eyes, and soft lips. ’Pippa.’ She smiled as her panic subsided and breathing evened out. Pippa, the radiant light amid the impenetrable darkness of her mind and soul. 

Maybe she was that someone who could love her, all of her – the darkness and flaws included? Dare she hope for it or will her hopes be crushed like the previous times? 

'Maybe,' Hecate thought, 'just maybe Pippa was the one.'

She wouldn't ruin it, she couldn't, not now, not after their experience last night. For weeks she had toyed with the blonde woman, teased her, taunted her and the way the other woman has responded was more that Hecate could've hoped for. But now that they've taken that step into intimacy, into sexual pleasure and enjoyment, she wouldn't want to make a mistake and destroy it.

Last night was wonderful for Hecate. She hadn't felt like that with anyone else before, not even... No, she wouldn't recall that time of her life. Not when things were looking up. 'Pippa,' she thought once again and the smile stayed. 

She had met Pippa and the others of the Magic Council with caution and perhaps, prejudice. Prejudice in thinking they'd think less of her, underestimate her, and even show disgust at what she represented as  
a Hunter. She wasn't disappointed in Ursula as she would never change but Pippa and Ada had surprised her. The distrust from their side was naturally expected but the warmth and welcome those two radiated, especially Pippa, was new for her. She planned on exploring what Pippa Pentangle could offer much further.

„Hecate?“ a surprised voice interrupted the dark woman's thoughts.

She turned toward the voice and was met with Agatha Cackle and Geraldine Gullet.

„Agatha,“ she acknowledged her and with a small raise of her hand greeted Miss Gullet as well.

„What brings you to this vast forest?“ Agatha inquired, her eyes looking around Hecate as if searching for someone. 

„My duties as a teacher, of course,“ Hecate replied with a mild sneer in her voice making it clear she didn't appreciate the interruption. „And you two? Out on a stroll or perhaps something more scandalous? These woods are known for late-night trysts.“ 

Which wasn't a lie - the woods were also known for couples to find solace in and experience pleasures under the moonlight.

Agatha laughed tensely, clearly taking offense at what Hecate was insinuating. Miss Gullet stayed quiet, her face unmoving, making her difficult to read.

„We were merely enjoying some fresh air and discussing school business. Miss Gullet, you go on ahead and start on that paperwork for tomorrow.“

The other woman nodded, took a sideways glance at Hecate, and transferred away in a cloud of fog. 

„What sort of duties, Hecate? I don't recall seeing other teachers wandering the woods in the evenings.“ 

Hecate fought the urge to roll her eyes.

„I am doing what we agreed on – helping a student from my off hours.“

„Student?“

„Yes. My storages were getting low and since I needed to collect the ingredients anyway, I decided to make it a learning trip for Miss Hubble. I'll get the necessary plants collected faster and she'll learn more about them while doing it.“

„Ah yes, Miss Hubble. She's one the students that come from the ordinary families, is she not?“

Hecate nodded while checking the sky subtly for any flares that might pop up. 

„She'd need the help, of course,“ Agatha's face fell.

„You don't approve of students like her?“ Hecate became suspicious of the way Agatha had reacted.

„I won't deny education to anyone with magic but I don't quite believe Pippa's chain of schools is the best place for her.“

„Meaning?“

„There are schools out there that are much better equipped to teach students like her. The curriculum in Pippa's schools expects students to have prior knowledge of our world. It would only put extra stress on the poor children and open doors to bullying from other students.“

„Isn't it Miss Pentangles' goal? To have her school's free of all that? Bullying, racism, entitlement? Surely you're not against her vision for the future and what she's trying to build?“

„Dear Hecate, of course not. I am Pippa's biggest supporter and one of her oldest friends. I am merely saying if students like Miss Hubble would attend a school more directed towards their needs, this school and this whole merge would be more successful.“

„I didn't realize the merge has been problematic?“ 

„Well the idea for the merge was embraced by everyone but you have to understand, there are many witching families who are still stuck in the past,“ Agatha laughed. „Many don't wish for witches and wizards to study in the same school and that extends to students from ordinary families mixing with old witching families. Weren't Hardbroom's the same?“

„Perhaps some hundred years ago,“ the taller woman remarked. „We've evolved in that department.“

„Your father-“

„My father believes a woman's job is giving birth, raising children and staying at home,“ Hecate cut her off, „but he is the only one left in my family with such a dated way of thinking. The rest of the Hardbroom's, which includes myself, my brother, and my grandfather, are strong supporters of a more modern way of thinking and the Great Witches' views for the future.

„That is certainly good to hear,“ the older woman said a bit shakily, taken back by Hecate's outburst. She must've poked a sore spot by mentioning her father. „Speaking of your family,“ she continued, changing the subject. „As you know, my research into the origins and the creators of the Witching Code has gone one for years and while I now have access to the documentation I previously didn't, there are still a few things that escape, or rather, elude me. Namely the Hardbrooms, or rather access to your family archives.“

Hecate knew Agatha needed to research all the old witching families for her project and the Hardbrooms were probably in the top 10 at least. Getting access to the archives was another thing entirely as they held more information and secrets than the history of their family. Getting access wasn't easy.

„The archives are managed by my grandfather. You will need to get his approval.“

„I was hoping, as the representative of the family, you'd have a say in this? Perhaps you could approve or at least put in a good word for me?“

„Unfortunately, dear Agatha, I can't help you there. You will have to try my grandfather again. Perhaps the past years have softened him,“ Hecate said with a smirk, knowing full well her grandfather was as stubborn now as he was back then. She noticed a blue flare in the sky. „Now if you'll excuse me, it seems Miss Hubble is done with her task.“

On her way to the entrance of the forest, Hecate thought back on what Agatha had said about Mildred and students like her. This brought up some concerns for her or at least a new direction to her investigation. 

Could the motive for Mercuria's murder and other smaller incidents be hate? Political views and ideas may differ and everyone can't be expected to agree on everything but would anyone take a step further? Would anyone in this school kill because the color of your skin was different or your family non-magical?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback :)


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa is worried and spills the beans to Ada. Is Hecate already cheating with Daisy Daffodil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slower filler chapter until our 2 useless gays meet again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

A week had passed from the last time they interacted, a whole week when they spoke, an impossibly long week, when they had sex and Pippa, was becoming restless. She was aware that it was possibly just a one-time thing and she was fine with it, at least that’s what she kept telling herself. But she felt a bit unfulfilled and disappointed she wasn’t given a chance to reciprocate, to offer what was given to her. 

Hecate had just left. 

Wasn’t she in need as well? Didn’t she expect a return favor? She did say until next time but what did she mean by it? Until next time they meet? Next time they have sex? Next time they pass each other in a corridor? What?

She had tried to catch the taller woman in passing but every time she saw Hecate and attempted getting her attention, the woman disappeared. Was it something she did or say? Was Hecate avoiding her due to their activities a week ago? Did she think it was a mistake and regretted it or was there more to it?

She just wished Hecate would talk to her.

„Pippa?“ a voice interrupted her train of tense thoughts. „You are awfully distracted today. Is everything alright?“ Ada Cackle, her oldest and most loyal friend, was concerned. 

Should she tell Ada?

’Why shouldn’t you?’ her mind taunted her. ’She’s the only one who understands and supports your interests, might as well get it off your chest.’ Sometimes, Pippa really hated her inner-voice.

„I am alright, I think,“ she eventually sighed, deciding to just tell Ada. „Something happened between Hecate and I and it has left me rather confused or...,“ she stopped for a second. „Perhaps frustrated is a better term.“

„Did you two have a fight? I know she can be somewhat stubborn-„

„We didn’t have a fight, quite the opposite. We connected, at least I thought we did and I took your advice to allow myself to be happy or at least hope for it.“

Ada was the confused one now and she wasn’t able to put the hints together. 

„Our relationship changed to an intimate one a week ago,“ Pippa simply stated and searched Ada’s face for her reaction.

„How intimate,“ the older woman asked.

„We had sex but it’s complicated.“

„Sex usually isn’t complicated, Pippa,“ Ada laughed, „you either enjoy it or you don’t. Unless it was really bad and you’d rather delete it from your memories.“

Pippa cracked a smile as well, glad her friend tried to lighten the mood with humor.

„It wasn’t bad at all. I’ll admit, I would’ve preferred we do it in my quarters or hers but back then, I doubt I would’ve been able to transfer us anywhere.“   
She blushed at the mere thought of being taken against the very wall behind Ada. 

„You’re blushing,“ Ada commented with a smirk, „how good was it? Come on, share some details. I’ll take them to my grave.“

„I won’t tell you the details!“ Pippa laughed, her blush even deeper. „I don’t know how or if it’s just natural for her, but she just knew what I needed and how I needed it. It was wonderful, Ada,“ the blonde gushed, eyes becoming dreamy as she recalled the scene. „Breathtaking and mind-blowing - I lack the words to describe it best.“

„Sounds like she definitely left an impression but it seems rather straightforward to me. Why are you confused or frustrated?“

„I’m probably just silly and overreacting but it all happened a week ago and we haven’t interacted since.“

„I can’t speak for her but it is possible it was a one-time thing,“ Pippa’s face fell, „or she’s just busy with teaching and witch-hunting. You two just have to find the time and talk. However, whether it was a one-time thing or becomes something more, I am glad you took my advice.“

Pippa nodded with a forced smile, her mind still in disarray about the whole situation, but Ada was right – they needed to have a chat, and just this once, she could abuse her position of power and demand Hecate’s presence -surely she wouldn’t ignore it.

Hecate had the busiest week she’s ever had – aside from teaching, which she was taking too seriously for her own comfort - her investigation to the murder of Mercuria Marrow, finally struck gold. It took all of her non-magical skills to get the information but she finally had what she needed to move forward. She contemplated if it was wise to reveal her findings to the whole Council as she hadn’t cleared Ada or Ursula from her list of suspects yet. 

She had done good work on clearing other people from the list and the most enjoyable one had been Pippa Pentangle. She surprised herself with the way she handled that situation. Her intention wasn’t to engage in sex with the blonde but to just rile her up like the other night at her door. Teasing was a skill she had learned a long time ago and was one of the few she used gladly but things had certainly taken a surprising turn. Pippa had been like putty beneath her hands – so willing, so alluring, so eager and submissive – and she couldn’t hold back. She gave the blonde a few chances to say no or refuse but she didn’t and the logical way was forward. Hecate didn’t regret it. 

It had been a week since their tryst and Hecate had to admit, she missed the blonde – her voice, her smile, and the way she reacted to everything and anything she did or said. 

She made up her mind right here – she’d have a meeting with Pippa alone and tell her about her findings and about her plan of moving forward. After all, her plan required Pippa’s active participation. Leaving the rest of the Council in shadows would only be temporary. 

There was a knock on her door, breaking her little train of thought. It was quite late, almost 11 PM, and she wondered who could possibly be up at this time and require her attention. She opened the door and was met with someone unexpected.

„Miss Daffodil,“ she coolly acknowledged the busty woman.

„I’m sorry for the late hour and impromptu visit, Miss Hardbroom, but this,“ the younger woman raked her eyes over Hecate’s form, „can’t wait.“ She pushed past the woman and entered the room.

Hecate closed the door and followed her, intrigued by what the chanting teacher could possibly want from her. 

Daisy stood in the middle of the room, taking in the decorations and overall layout. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it was all simple and minimalistic – a fireplace, a sofa, a table, candles. 

„Perhaps you ought to have a seat?“ Hecate offered, noticing the woman’s nervousness.

„Thank you,“ Daisy sat down on the sofa and followed Hecate’s movements as she took a seat right next to her.

„I do not mind your visit nor the late hour but did you finally come to share that dream of yours? I must say it intrigues me still.“ 

Hecate took this as the perfect opportunity to perhaps use what she found out about her and decided to use all of her charms. She slid closer, their thighs now touching and Daisy swallowed a lump in her throat. Hecate noticed. 

’It was now or never’, Daisy thought, ’just go for it!’

„I am attracted to you,“ she managed somehow.

'Bingo,' Hecate thought.

„Oh? Rather bold of you, Miss Daffodil,“ Hecate smirked and leaned closer. 

„It has taken me every inch of my will to not make a fool of myself. Please do not think less of me because of this confession.“

„On the contrary, I am pleased you told me,“ the hunter traced Daisy’s cheek with her finger, „but I must ask If you’ll allow me.“

Daisy nodded eagerly, her eyes glued to the parted blood-red lips. She licked her own lips as if preparing for a kiss or more.

„Is this truly what you want?“ Daisy looked confused. „Or is this just a distraction from the real issue?“ 

„Wh...what? I don’t-“ the blonde wasn’t sure what to say.

„People love to gossip, Miss Daffodil and while normally I wouldn’t question a beautiful woman’s motives and just go with it, this time it's different.“

Daisy’s face flamed up in embarrassment and she tried to get up but Hecate stopped her.

„I do not doubt your attraction and the evident arousal you feel right now,“ Hecate looked down at the blondes' intimate parts with a smile, „but I question your reason and goal.“

„Whatever you’ve heard, my goal is straightforward – I want you.“

Hecate moved closer to Daisy and cupped her breast. It worked as a breathy gasp left the woman’s mouth. 

„Allegra wouldn’t mind?“ she whispered close to her ear. „Or are you trying to make her jealous by sleeping with me? It might work but it won’t solve the problem.“

Right this moment Daisy pushed away from Hecate and sat back. 

„How do you know about her? I haven’t told anyone her name, I’ve been careful.“

„Not careful enough. You underestimate the power of female-dominated staff – no matter how careful you are, they’ll find out what they need about your private life. Personally, I don’t pay attention to gossip, not usually, but this caught my ear the other day and I don’t want you to make a mistake you will regret later.“

„How chivalrous of you,“ Daisy said bitterly, clearly disappointed, her embarrassment long forgotten. „I’ve heard some gossip about you too,“ she tried to save the situation by turning the attention on the dark woman.

„Oh?“ Hecate seemed intrigued rather than worried. „Was it the one where I sleep with every female I meet? Or perhaps the one where I have a bastard son with Egbert Hellibore? There are many I could think of.“

Daisy scoffed.

„Miss Daffodil, I understand you feel threatened and hurt but my intention was to help you. Throwing false gossip at me will not work. If you won’t talk about the problem, allow me to give you some advice.“

The buxom woman nodded, still hurt, still disappointed.

„Talk to her. A misunderstanding can be fixed if you just communicate.“   
Daisy dropped her gaze to the floor but slowly nodded. She knew Hecate was right and her initial idea to come here and to throw herself at her was a mistake.

Hecate got up from the sofa and motioned for Daisy to follow her. The reached the door and before the blonde left, she turned to face the potions' mistress. She had to know.

„If you didn’t hear the gossip or know about my situation-„

„I would have still said no," the hunter smiled. "Whatever the stories you’ve heard, I do not sleep with every female I meet. Besides, I am already spoken for and I am strictly monogamous.“

A few apologies later, the blonde left. This entire situation was rather funny but Hecate was glad it was sent her way. It made her realize, her little thing with Pippa wasn’t temporary, at least she didn’t want it to be and she would take her own advice – speak to the blonde about it as soon as was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments/feedback. :)


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate finds out stuff about Mercuria, proposes an interesting plan on how to identify their murderer and finally our useless witches talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me ages to edit it but it's done now. How you enjoy!
> 
> Additionally I'd like to remind everyone that this fic doesn't follow the book or the TV show so some stuff, like spells, are entirely made up. :D

Pippa instantly regretted summoning Hecate to her office like a common criminal. There was no need for it but her insecurities and not seeing the other woman for a week were her downfall and a valid reason for the possible lack of judgment. She was excited about their meeting but dreaded it at the same time.

What was she thinking when she sent the summon? What would Hecate think of her? Would she think less or be impressed by her dominance when she usually appeared weak in front of her?

She shook her head as she felt a bit ashamed by concentrating on Hecate as a woman and as a potential permanent lover, instead of a Witch Hunter or her employee. In any other case, it could be a lawsuit waiting to happen. She could see it now ’The Great Witch sexually harassing her staff’. She shook her head. No no, after what they’d experienced, thinking of her as a lover seemed right?

The word 'lover' felt alien but thinking on it more, they weren’t exactly friends with benefits either. Then again was it so important to label what they are? Nowadays people enjoyed different kinds of relationships without labeling them - lovers, friends with benefits, hookups, booty calls, couples, wives – there were too many to list, but she was an old-fashioned and a traditional woman. She didn't want to be thought of like some quickie one side nor a friend with exceptional benefits. Definitely not! She needed it to be more than that and hoped Hecate felt the same.

Suddenly, there was a hard knock on the office door and Pippa was startled. She hurriedly composed herself.

„Enter.“

Hecate stepped in, closed the door, and with a small smile, stood before her desk. She offered a small bow as a sign of respect. The blonde was rather surprised the darker woman knocked. She usually just transferred in and looked infuriatingly smug.

„You summoned me, Miss Pentangle.“

Hecate’s voice sent shivers down her back and she contained her reaction well. Flashes of the sex they had a week ago attacked her mind and a blush threatened to appear on her cheeks.

'No,' Pippa thought to herself and banished the images. It was time to be serious.

„Yes,“ Pippa regained her composure. „There are two things I need to discuss with you-„

„If I may?“ Hecate interrupted and took a seat. She had noticed Pippa’s blush and was very pleased the blonde seemed to want more from her.

„If you must,“ Pippa said.

„Before we discuss your two things, allow me to go first. It’s in regards to Miss Marrow as I’ve come upon some new information.“

„Should I invite Ada and Ursula?“

„I’d rather you didn’t and I will explain why in a minute.“

Pippa nodded, poured herself a fresh cup of tea, which distracted her from Hecate’s gorgeous face, and got comfortable in her chair.

„It seems our dear Mercuria was much more than we initially thought. A good potion mistress, yes, but a horrible teacher. I could even accuse her of being uncaring. Were you aware of it?“

„I received some anonymous notes and letters. At one point I thought about firing her but....,“ Pippa paused and mused for a second. „I let Agatha handle most complaints and accusations. I assumed she did as the notes stopped.“

Hecate found it curious – Agatha had told her she hadn’t bothered Pippa with it and here is Pippa telling her, she had asked Agatha to handle the complaints. Curious indeed.

„In any case, aside from her lack of teaching skills, it isn't the worst thing I came across.“ 

The Great Witch raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. 

„The accidents with the teachers, the ’pranks’ with some students – it was all Mercuria.“

Pippa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Mercuria? Behind all of it? Preposterous!

„Surely you’re yanking my chain, Hecate. I can’t possibly believe she did all those things. She was always nice to her fellow teachers and friends with the students. And how did you come to such a conclusion in the first place?“

„I might’ve deviated from our contract a bit but I assure you no-one saw me.“

„How did you deviate?“

„I used a spell the contract forbid me to – Mists of Time. I admit, I was only testing a rather impossible theory but seeing as I was successful, I could visit the places and the exact times the accidents had happened so I could see vividly and up close that Mercuria was the one behind them. However, as I tried to go to the exact moment when she was killed, I could not. Interesting, don't you agree?“

It would've been foolish of Pippa to think Hecate would follow their contract wholly but to use such a dangerous and unstable spell?

„Using the Mists is dangerous, Hecate. No-one truly knows how to control them and the repercussions could be devastating.“

„I am aware of the dangers it presents but I also assure you I am confident enough in my skills to use the Mists safely and as I said – no one saw me.“

Pippa sighed in defeat.

„I’ll overlook the breach of contract but you said you were not able to go to the time she was killed....“

„Yes. I found it odd but it is possible to...how do I say it,“ Hecate answered, thinking of the best way to explain it to Pippa who knew almost nothing about dark magic. „You can close or block certain events and situations in time so they can’t be visited with the Mists. It requires knowledge of dark magic – very good knowledge.“

„Do you think whoever killed Mercuria closed that event as a precaution?“ Hecate nodded. „How did they know to do it in the first place? They'd have to assume someone would try to go back...who'd think of such things?“

„That I can't answer. However, I have two theories on the murderer – either it was someone who worked with Mercuria, someone who shared her views, and whatever happened between them forced that someone to kill her or it’s someone who acts as a vigilante or protector of the school and your views. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret Mercuria didn't share your views and the accidents...think about it.“

Circe Cloven who was Pippa's most active supporter and the school's dancing and etiquette teacher almost got killed when her broom, which mysteriously got enchanted, flew her to a wall. Thankfully Dimity had noticed and managed to cast a protective spell to save Circe from a horrible death. A week later, Circe resigned.

Sapphire Snow, Pippa's campaign organizer and manager and a good friend, got very severe food poisoning. No-one else was affected so Pippa had ordered a test. Sapphire's food had been tampered with. She had recovered but there were a few critical hours where the school's doctors were worried she might not survive. Sapphire had decided to work outside of Pentangle's Academy ever since.

There were other cases Pippa didn't want to delve into but Hecate had a point. Thinking more about it, Mercuria was always present or near those accidents but back then Pippa didn't put the two together.

„Both cases are horrible, Hecate. Vigilante or accomplice – how do you propose to identify them?“

„This brings me to my plan and I require your full cooperation to execute it,“ the hunter smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

That same smugness irritated Pippa but also made her want to kiss Hecate until the smug smirk was wiped off. 

„Are you gonna share the plan?“ she asked, trying to move things along and away from dangerous sexual thoughts.

„We need to lure the person or people out. I am convinced it is someone who is part of the faculty or general staff so a speech from you would surely be our best choice.“

„A speech?“

„Let's say you, as a Great Witch, decide to reveal to your staff your plans for the future of this school. I am certain a bit of acting and lying isn't foreign to you. But the speech, the great reveal, should have something for both sides of the battlefield – something that the likes of Mercuria would surely hate and something the likes of someone who supports you would hate.“

Pippa was catching on and nodded.

„But how would you know who’s responsible?“

„We can use the auditorium and I could read their reactions. The best choice would be to secretly film the entire thing and later analyze. I am not saying it’ll work 100% but it would be a step forward.“

„It could work,“ Pippa added. The plan was brilliant really and not something their enemy would expect. „When do you want to make it happen?“

„I still have some things to think through but I’ll let you know. I would also appreciate you don’t tell Ada or Ursula – at least not before the plan is executed.“

„You don’t trust them.“ A fact, not a question.

„Correct.“ Hecate didn’t elaborate further and settled on the chair more comfortably. „Now business aside, I believe you had some topics you wished to discuss with me?“

„Ah, yes,“ Pippa straightened her back. „As you know I am currently lacking a potions teacher and I have a candidate who could take over some of the classes. On a trial basis at first but if all goes well, permanently. However, she heard that you’re currently substituting and has asked to observe you, but only if you’ll agree. She’s rather young and probably hopes to learn from you.“

„Is it anyone I know?“ Hecate was instantly curious.

„It’s Ursula’s eldest daughter – Esmerelda Hallow.“

„A Hallow? Interested in potions? Now that’s certainly something... new.“

„I agree that it’s rather unorthodox for their family but Ursula has given her blessing so to speak. Esmerelda is only 23, she's fresh out of college and eager to teach our future generations.“

Hecate became thoughtful for a moment, Pippa could see gears turning in her mind.

„I don’t mind her observing,“ she said after a while, a plan already forming in her mind.

„Excellent! I’ll pass it along and probably next week you can expect her arrival. This also reminds me Daisy is leaving...“ Pippa trailed off and made some notes.

„Miss Daffodil?“

„Yes, she gave her letter of resignation earlier today so I need to start searching for a new spell science  
and chanting teacher. In the meanwhile I can take over some of the chanting classes,“ she smiled fondly, remembering a time where she was not only a Headmistress of her young school but also a damn good chanting teacher.

„I have heard that you’re quite the chanter,“ Hecate turned on her charm to the fullest and winked.

Pippa blushed.

„I can hold a note,“ the blonde felt embarassed, not used to compliments from the other woman.

She got up from her chair and walked to the sofa in her office. She didn’t take a seat but instead came increasingly nervous. It was time to address their relationship.

„The other thing I’d like to discuss,“ her voice wavered a bit, „is us.“

„Oh?“ Hecate also got up and now stood in front of Pippa.

Pippa looked at the wall and her blush intensified as she recalled the events of the last time they shared the office space. Her heart rate increased and she could feel her body react to the memory.

Hecate stepped closer and took one of Pippa’s hands in her own. She raised it to her mouth and gave the back a small kiss.

„Perhaps you wish for a repeat performance?“ Another kiss on the wrist. „I don’t mind.“

Pippa's initial intention to define their relationship was forgotten and Hecate's offer was like a balm to an aching wound.

„Yes,“ she breathlessly said and took a small step closer to Hecate.

The hunter smiled and stepped into Pippa’s personal space. She captured her lips in a kiss. It was gentle and slow and the blonde reciprocated with quite the passion. Pippa’s arms slid around Hecate’s neck and the kiss was deepened when the tips of their tongues finally met. The blonde moaned and pushed herself against the taller woman, content with the way their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together.

She used this chance to turn Hecate around and walked her backward until they reached the sofa. She pushed the hunter down and straddled her hips in one motion. The kiss was reinitiated – it was harder, deeper, and more aggressive – and she tried to get under Hecate’s shirt. It went on for a few minutes but when Pippa started to gently grind her hips against Hecate, she was stopped.

Pippa was confused and searched for her lover's eyes.

„Don’t misunderstand, Miss Pentangle,“ the hunter said and pecked her lips, „I very much would like to continue somewhere private. But I also feel like we should discuss what you initially wanted to. I am guilty of distracting you on purpose but I don’t want you to feel like we can’t talk about things.“

Pippa slid off Hecate’s lap and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

„I didn’t mind the distraction,“ the blonde smiled and took Hecate’s hand in her own. „I have been thinking about the attraction I feel for you and while I thought our intimate incident a week ago would get rid of it, I was mistaken. I honestly thought I wanted nothing more than a temporary thing with you – casual sex or however you’d wanna name it – but I’ve come to realize it’s not what I want.“

Silence fell between them and Hecate urged her to continue.

„I think you are aware of my last relationship with Evanora Evergreen?“

„I know Evanora personally. Our paths have crossed professionally and socially but never intimately. She is not my type. I do know how she treated you and I voiced my disdain to her some years back.“

„Her betrayal hurt me and I felt awful after the breakup. I loved her! When I found out that all this time she was cheating on me with various women and lying ... it broke me. The aftermath wasn’t pretty – I wasn’t able to do my job, I got an unhealthy loving for the Witch’s Brew and lost all interest in friends and family. I am very thankful to Ada who was there for me and helped me through the tough times.“

„I’m sorry,“ Hecate said and kissed Pippa’s temple gently. „I would never treat a woman like that, especially someone like you.“

„I am over Evanora and past her betrayal and I want you to know that I’d like to have something more with you, a real and a monogamous relationship. That is if you want the same things. I would never assume you feel the same but I just wanted to tell you that I am more than just attracted to you and I am certain it could grow into something bigger.“

The hunter pulled back but not fully away. She felt conflicted and worried. Pippa was offering her something she has always wanted – love. A love without abuse and pain, pure and true love. Pippa Pentangle was a kind and loving woman who was offering her heart and Hecate didn’t want to break it again.

„Hecate?“

„I uh....,“ she stuttered, feeling unarmed, „I want the same things but this is going to be new for me,“ she explained. „What rumors you might’ve heard, I’ve never truly been in a proper relationship. Sex comes easy for me and I believe our experience was proof enough,“ she smirked and Pippa playfully hit her arm while blushing furiously. „But I want to try and be a proper couple and I only ask for patience should I do something wrong or misunderstand.“

„You have it, all of it.“

Hecate’s demeanor changed and she pulled Pippa sideways on her lap. Pippa laced her arms around her neck and initiated another kiss. The kiss was slow and left them both breathless.

Once the kiss broke, Hecate kept peppering Pippa’s cheek and jaw with smaller ones. Pippa bared her neck for better access and fought her body's evident hints of arousal. After a while they ended up on the sofa – Pippa on her back and Hecate on top – heavily making out. Pippa’s dress was hiked up and her leg around the hunter's hip and Hecate’s slow grinding with her hips against her only aroused her more. They were getting rather carried away when a knock on the door alerted them back to reality.

They jumped up and apart and Pippa squeaked a ’One moment, please’ at the door.

A snap of fingers was all it took from Hecate and they both looked like nothing had happened. The hunter then quickly kissed Pippa and transferred away with a small wave of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback and overall comments.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
